Fate
by hottiejcullen
Summary: AU;OOC...What happens when Bella is changed before she moves to forks? Will She and Edward still be pulled together? And what happenes when they all find out that theres more to her then what she thinks?
1. Please Read! Chapters Revised!

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TWILIGHT!!**

*******ATT: I KNOW THIS IS KINDA HARD TO READ WITH ALL MY MISTAKES BUT PLEASE HAVE NO FEAR, SINCE I AM NOW FINISHED I AM GOING TO TRY TO GO BACK AND FIX **

**SOME OF THE CHAPTERS!!! SO IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO HELP ****ME OR YOU KNOW OF SOMEONE WHO WOULD PLEASE LET ME KNOW!!! THANKS A LOT AND I HOPE YOU CAN ENJOY **

**IT FROM WHEN I FINALLY GOT A BETA! IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO WAIT ****THEN HAVE NO FEAR I WILL START WORKING ON IT THIS WEEK!! THANKS A LOT AND PLEASE REVIEW. I **

**LOOK AT ANY AND ALL REVIEWS AS POSITIVE NOT AS A REASON FOR ****ME TO GO ALL BITCH! (J/K) BUT REALLY I KNOW EVERYONE HAS A RIGHT TO THEIR OPINION...BUT IF YOU **

**REALLY DONT LIKE IT, THEN IM SORRY I CANT PLEASE EVERYONE....... **

**AND IM NOT GOING TO TRY!!! SO ONCE AGAIN THANKS FOR STICKING WITH ME AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY "FATE"********

**

* * *

**

2-6-2010

Ok so the chapters have been revised by so go check them out and let me know what you think ok? 


	2. Prolouge

ATT: here is the revised chapter and up to 'love confessions' they will all be revised thanks to !!! she is awesome so go check out her stuff!! thanks and please review!

* * *

**BPOV**

When they tell you that a dark alley is NOT a place for a female and that's where all bad men lay, they weren't kidding!!! My name is Bella Swan. I've lived in Phoenix since I was 5 years old when my mom left my dad in the small town of Forks, Washington, cause it was "small town living" and that wasn't for her.

I am now 17 years old and just finished my junior year of high school. About 3 weeks ago I left her house because we had another huge fight about my independence. So being the adult I almost am I took off in the middle of the night to go to my best friends house. My mom was always irresponsible as I was growing up and it seemed like I was the parent more then her. She had a number of boyfriends that I would be left alone on weekend for her to go have her fun. But most recently Rene (my mom) started to see only one guy Phil. They have been going strong for 3 months and she was now leaving me for weeks at a time to go traveling with him. So when she told me I was too young to go to an 8:00 movie while she was gone, I flipped!

How was I to know I would actually get lost at night? Just as I rounded another corner I felt someone following me so I hurried my pace, when I felt cold hands pin me against the wall! I felt a cold breath against my neck and he turned me around looking at me…… the next thing I know I'm now a half vampire half human and I'm on my way to stay with my dad, Charlie, in Forks for my senior year of high school.

Little did I know that this would be the year that my whole world would be changed upside down and in and out!! I didn't know at the time but I would be meeting the one person I would have never thought of meeting and find out who I truly am and where I really came from. This would be the year I would NEVER forget!!! I am Bella Swan and this is my story.......


	3. Starting New

Here is the next revised chapter! thanks again to !! You rock!!

* * *

**BPOV**

"Bells is that you?" I heard coming from behind me just as I got off the plain. As I turned around I saw my dad Charlie walking up to me and pat me on the back. He hesitated for a minute but then

got a huge smile on his face.

"Yep dad it's me how you been?"

"Real good Bells it's so good to have you here. Now come on its late and we need to get you settled you got school tomorrow!" Leave it to Charlie to leave out all the mushy stuff.

"I told you to wait but I know how stubborn you are!"

"I just don't want to get behind dad this is my last year and I'm already going todrawing a lot of attention to myself being new. Come on I don't have much!" I'm glad that even though Charlie wasn't

around much when I was small he still knew me and I really didn't like the attention. Just as we pulled up to the house that I faintly remember I heard Charlie in his head...

'Wow she looks kinda different but still the same. I wonder …' but I didn't hear anymore which was odd. I threw up my shield and heard my tummy grumble, and surprised to see that Charlie heard it

too hum that's weird...

"Did you eat anything on the plane?" he asked as we pulled out my bags.

"Um before I let I um drank something no I didn't eat don't worry I will just grab a apple or something" I told him remembering the last cup of blood I had before going onto the plane. I didn't like

blood I guess something to do with my human half but my vampire half still had the need for it so I would just buy the unused blood for the butcher shop down the street from my moms in phoenix.

We got inside and started heading up the stairs.

"Here's your room sorry we got to share the bathroom but I'm always at the station so no need to worry too much. The computer is new but the internet is only the phone line so sorry. Also my

old friend Billy was selling a truck but his son is fixing it so it will be ready next week till then I can just give you a ride OK?"

"That's fine dad im going to unpack and get ready for bed k?" He gave me an awkward hug and left me to be with my thoughts. I'm not really sure how I came to be here and I didn't want to really

think about the reason why I am half human and half vampire right now so instead I just thought about all the new things ive been finding out about myself and the powers I have! I know I have a

shield around myself and I can block out peoples thoughts but I can also hear them when I want which comes in handy. I did play a little in the months before I came here and found that if I put my

shield around other people I can put images in their mind and share some of my gift but that also made that human really sick so I don't try that anymore. After a while everything was put away and

I was dead tired. I set my alarm and turned out the lights cause I knew tomorrow would be a long day.

Beep...

Beep...

Beep...

And the start to a new day. I was up before Charlie because I didnt hear him but when I checked he was gone and there was a note on the fridge.

_**Bella,  
**_

_**Big accident had to go to work here's some money to take a cab and just call me at the station if you need me to pick you up.  
Charlie  
**_

Well it looks like im running to school which I actually prefer because I get such a rush! I hurried and finished getting ready and made my way to the forest in the back of the house. As I was running I

caught a faint smell but couldn't tell what it was I just figured it was nothing so I made my way to the school and came out of the forest making sure no one would see. I made my way to the office

and went in.'wow she is a beautiful child just like them Cullen. I wonder if shes the chief's daughter' I heard her but I wonder who the Cullen are and why would she think I was beautiful like them?

Hum something I would have to find out about later.

"Hi my name is Bella Swan and im new do you have my shcedule?"

"Sure sweetie we were expecting you. Here you go and here are some slips to have your teachers sign. Have a great day and we will see you later."

"Thank you very much" Most of my classes went by pretty fast all the boys kept thinking about how beautiful I was and the Cullen name came up a couple of times. Most of the girls already hated

me and kept wondering if someone named Edward would put me off like he has with the rest of the girls from this school. By lunch I was so tired of hearing this stuff and hungry for blood that I took

off into the forest to try my hand at animal about 30 minutes I manage to get a huge deer and it was a lot better then I thought. I cleaned up in the girl's bathroom and made my way to my biology

class. Just as I steeped in I took a breath and froze. There's no way this could be happening what the hell am I going to do?


	4. FIRST INCOUNTER

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TWILIGHT!!

* * *

**EPOV**

Today was the first day of my last year in high school but not my last time!! I've gone through high school so many times its so repetitive!! But when you are an immoral what else is there really to

do? Yes you heard it right I'm immortal, I am a vampire and I live in Forks, Washington. A few months back Alice had the weirdest vision but she wouldn't let me see the whole thing all I saw were

two vampires attacking a human but I didn't get why Alice would see that and nothing else. She wouldn't say anything about just that everything keeps getting fuzzy and she was getting headaches.

Vampires don't get headaches!! She didn't say any more and no other visions came so I just left it as that…

Now today the buzz around the whole school was a new girl was coming to town and in fact it was the chiefs daughter which I didn't even know he had! As I got to my first class I could have sworn

there was a new sent but it wasn't human or it was but it was different. Oh well maybe this new girl had some kind of new perfume! As the day dragged on and I got to my second class all the hype

was up about this new girl but I refused to look at her through the minds around me cause every person was saying the same thing....the boys were all wondering when they can try to date her and

possible get her in bed and the girls all hated her cause she was so beautiful, it was all so typical!

Just what I needed another self centered bimbo trying to drool all over me and they didn't even know anything about me like in one quick movement I could drain them dead!! Although for some

reason when I heard the guys thoughts I just wanted to protect her from their dirty minds and unkindness ways but I didn't even know where that came from? By time lunch came around she was

no where and nobody really said anything and im sure she was probably hiding that's what all new people do.

The next class I had was biology and I was always first it is my favorite subject after all. Everyone was seated and the bell had just rang when the door opened and the most beautiful creature

walked in but she didn't look like any of the other girls here so I took in a breath and froze.....oh no that's the sent I picked up before but it was vampire how could that be? I tried to reach out to her

mind but I kept hitting some sort of a wall and the whole time she is just standing there frozen, but that's not the weirdest part her eyes were a deep brown and her cheeks had the most beautiful

red tint color to them.

Wait. What? I tried again and cought the end of what she was saying to her self

_'I don't know if I should run or try to get through the class he doesn't look harmful but how do I know?'_

oh she thought I was going to hurt her maybe if I smile she would feel a little more at ease.

_'Wait you can hear me?'_ She thought.

_'Wait you can hear and talk back to me?' _I thought back to her.

_'um yes?'_ but it sounded more like a question. OK now everyone was looking at her we needed to get through this class and meet afterwards.

_'That I will agree to but how do I know you wont hurt me?_' she thought and that was a good question, man was this girl smart!

_'Please I wont hurt you if I was I would have done it by now, have a seat and we can talk a little __more?'_ I smiled a bit and held out her chair. She took it without much fuss but still stayed a little way

back from me.

_'Hi my name is Edward whats yours?'_

'um Bella my name is Bella.'

'So Bella I take it you know what I am?'

'I take it you know what I am as well?' she inquired back.

'um I can smell the vampire but you also have the sent of a human?'

'Well I am only half human but yes I am also half vampire.'

'Wow how did that happen?' I had no clue as to how that would work.

'Can we talk about that later?'

'Sure, that's probably better anyways so you don't have to repeat yourself.'

'Why would I do that?'

'Well because me family lives here to and I'm sure they will want to know as much as I do.'

'You mean there are more of you?'

'Yes but don't look so scared we are all friendly and none of us will harm you.'

'Um...um...OK'

'Now do you care to tell me why I couldn't hear you when you first came in but I can hear you now?' my curiosity had been eating at me for a while now.

'Can we do that later too? Just now I have these powers and blocking you is one of them.'

and with that I felt the same wall I felt earlier again. Wow this amazing, wonderful, and beautiful creature next to me is half human and half vampire who also has a power. This was turning out to be

some kind of day, and I couldn't wait to meet up with my brothers and sisters and figure this wonderful girl out!! Little did I know that this would be the girl to change my world forever!


	5. Scary Stories Part 1

BPOV

Wow I never really thought I would meet any other vampires let alone ones that could be around humans! I mean I did my research and I read that they are so blood thirsty that they only come out to feed so I'm anxious to learn more about this family. But in all truth I'm a little jealous I never really had a family mom was always gone and dad never came around and now I'm this hybrid and I'm still all alone. I was lost in my own thoughts when I felt a cold breath on my neck and it sent the most wonderful shiver down my body.

"You are doing it again. I can't hare anything your thinking and it looks like your deep in thought. Can I please hear what is on your beautiful mind?" and right on cue my whole face was burning red. Don't get me wrong my mom has told me before I was pretty but I've never had a Greek god or any of the male population tell my I'm beautiful. Yes a lot of the boys here said I was hot but I know that was just my vampire half all vampires are drop dead gorges. With out even thinking cause that's what Edward closeness was doing to me I opened up my mind

_'You might not want to know what I'm thinking.'_

'Well Bella I will always want to know there's something about you that gets to me.'

'Sure OK I was just thinking about how it must be nice to have a family'

'Yes it will be'

and with that he got up just as the bell rang and I was left dazzled. Can that even really happen? Yes it can. He stood looking down at me holding his hand out and I gave him a questioning look.

"Its time to go to our next class." He told me, wait our next class?

"Yes OUR next class I looked at your schedule while you were um..Busy in thought. We have P.E. Next shall we?" oh ya I still had my shield down and that's when I heard it.

_'I knew he would show her the time of day. She looks like a major slut maybe that's why none of us here were good enough.'_  
I closed my mind quickly and looked around and there staring at us was some bimbo Jessica something so I did what any girl would do if some hussy called her a ** I bumped into her while she walked by but I forgot about being half vampire and when I did it sent her to the in the class started laughing so hard there were tears in their eyes.

"I'm sorry whoever you are I didn't see you!" I told her with as much coldness in my voice as I could. I wanted her to know I very well meant it!

"Um its OK it was my fault I wasn't looking sorry" she said as she hurried got up and bolted out the classroom. Edward still had his hand extended out waiting for me to take it.

_'oh Edward I'm sorry, we should get going.'_

I told him and took his hand. All of a sudden this electric kind of shock passed from him to me and both of us took our hands out of one another s. But when I looked into his eyes and he in mine there was something there and a feeling I've never felt before shot through my whole body all the way to my heart. It was weird but it felt like for once in my life I was right where I belong and I don't know why.

_'That's exactly how I feel. I wonder what it is'_

'Oops I still have my shield down don't I?'

and as I put it up again I couldn't help but think that this was going to be hard to control!! We both walked out right next to each other and that electric feeling was there but it was just humming around us and I know I had a lot to think about when I was alone. We made it to P.E. And I as soon as we walked in All I saw was a little figure with jet black hair run up to us and hug me and say...  
"Hi my name is Alice I'm Edwards sister you must be her."

"Um nice to meet you Alice but what do you mean by 'her'?"

"oh I had a vision that Edward was going to meet...ugh...oh um meet someone new." she said and I caught when Edward bumped her and she stumbled over what she was going to say. Hum strange.

We all took a seat and pretended to listen to the lecture about dressing out and participating in P.E. Edward nudged me and I once again opened my mind too him.

_'Can you open up to Alice too?' _he inquired.

_'Yes hold on...'_  
As soon as I did her eyes went all cloudy and I was taken back to the day in the alley when I was changed.

_**It was dark out and I was on trying to get back home but got lost and I realized someone was behind me. I tried to hurry but they were still there all of a sudden he turned me around and pinned me his hands were ice cold his eyes were red and he put his mouth close to my ear and said "you are mine now don't worry it will be over in a few minutes" and with that his teeth were sinking onto my neck. It was maybe 30 seconds and all of a sudden he was gone but then there was another one only this time I couldn't see a thing and he was gentle then everything went black**_

Edward, Alice and I all looked at each other in amazement and Edward shot up.

"We have to get the others and get home to Carlise and Esme. Now Alice!!" Edward hissed to her in a strong but quite voice so only we would hear.

"Why? Whats going on Edward?" I was so confused but he just took my hand as the electricity was going through us with so much force.

"Bella please just do as I say and lets go I will explain on the was OK? I promise WE will not harm you!" I wasn't sure about what he meant by WE but the look in his eyes told me he meany it!

"OK Edward lets go." I told him taking his hand we all rushed out to the parking lot and I got a little nervous I was going to meet the rest of his family and possibly find but some disturbing news...could this day gel any worse?


	6. Scary Stories part 2

BPOV

A few minutes later and here we were Alice, Edward, and I along with who I figured was their brother.

"Bella this is my Jasper, Jazz this is Bella." Alice spoke as we were racing down the road on our way to what I was assuming was the Cullen house.

"Very nice to meet you Bella" he said to me from the back seat as I was in the front.

_'Why did she say "her Jasper"?_

I asked edwar in my mind.  
_'Well you see vampires are lucky to find their soul mate and well even though I considered everyone my brother or sister some of us are "Together"'  
_

'_So where is you wife?'_  
The words came out of my mouth before I could stop them.

_'I haven't meet my soul mate I am the only one in my family that is alone"  
_

_'For now'_  
Oops I forgot to put up my shield before I said that last part but Edward had nothing to say only a crocked smile on his face let me knew he heard.

"So ya this is Jasper and you will meet Rose and Emmett who are also husband and wife. Also you will meet our parents Carlise and Esme." Edward told me aloud cause I had my shield up but he did have the most adorable frustrated look on his face and I knew it was because I was blocking him!!

_'Look Edward I know you like to hear me but my mind is my own to keep. Its like my sanctuary and its the only place that no one can hurt please understand that,' _

I had to let him realize that it wasn't him it was me and somehow I knew it would be long before I was sharing my one and only place with only him! All of a sudden Alice started thrashing around and when I opened up my mind to her I saw it...

_**Edward laying down in a meadow but there was something blurry next to him and that's when he said' I love you with all that I am you don't know how long I've waited for you!' and he leaned down to kiss her.**_

And then nothing but it went straight to another

_**It was dark and I was laying in the same alley but there was a dark figure standing over me and that's when he said ' I'm so sorry Bella I should have been watching you better you will never forgive me for this. I tried to all the venom out but I don't think I did I don't know whats going to happen to you just know that I'm sorry'**_  
And just as some headlights were turning to show that would have shown the mans face everything went blank and Alice was back here.

"Alice who was that man and who was in that first vision?" Edward all but hissed out as we pulled into the most beautiful 3 story house in the middle of the forest.

"I don't know Edward you saw what I did now leave me alone."

Hum that was weird but I let it go because as soon as we were all out Rose pulled right next to us and she and Emmett got out and came right over to me.

"Hi my name is Emmett and this is my lovely wife Rosie and you are?"

"Its nice to meet you my name is Bella and I'm new?"

Ya it sounded more like a question but what else could I do? Emmett is the hugest guy I've ever seen and Rose was so beautiful.

"OK guys we can explain in a little bit please lets go inside?" Edward said as he put his hand on the small of my back and lead me into the house.

EPOV

Wow was an understatement of what I felt right now! I never thought I would meet my soul mate but I knew I had even though I never personally felt it I've heard all my family's mind when they did and its exactly the same and Jasper confirmed it in the car all he said was  
_"It's her Edward"_ and he gave me that knowing look. I couldn't believe this was happening and I couldn't wait for her to figure it out!!

BPOV

I couldn't help but notice Edward just looking at me like he finally saw the sun for the first time like he ….was......in.......LOVE? No that couldn't be we had just met and....wait was that why he was telling me about soul mates? This was to much for me right now we had to talk about what just happened at the school and why Edward was in a rush to get here. We all gathered into the living room and just as I was sitting two of the most beautiful people came down the stairs.

"Edward kids whats going on and who is this lovely lady?" the woman who I believed was Esme asked.

"Mom, Dad, this is Bella, Bella this is our mom and dad Esme and Carlise."

"It's very nice to met you Mr. and Mrs. Cullen," I replied.

"Please dear call us Esme and Carlise we are all family here no need to be formal." and with that she gave me a hug.

"Wow it's nice to meet you Bella, so half vampire?"

"Yes that's why we are here, Bella can you open up your mind and tell everyone one about you but make sure you let Alice in too I want to make sure we see that again." Edward told me so I did and I began to think back to when I was changed when I heard a gasp.

"Edward we can see what you and Alice can, how is that possible?"

It was Carlise that was talking

"I think it may have something to do with her power dad just watch."

So I went through every detail and showed them what I showed Alice and Edward.

"Edward dear is that James?" Esme this time spoke up and I quickly put my shield over only myself.

"Yes mom that is but I don't know who it was that stopped him but just as we got here Alice had another vision and this was another vampire and he had said he was watching Bella and he should have stopped it but we don't know who it is and Bella doesn't remember that part." Edward turned to me.

"Bella James is a vile creature he picks out a female that he wants to tune into his slaves but so far he hasn't had success. I take it that's what he wanted from you, so he might be still following you. We need to be careful." Edward told me.

_'this is to much Edward can I lay down please ?'_

'sure love I will show you my room'  
  
Did he just call me love? Oh yes we had a lot to talk about but for now I really needed to rest it has been a long day!!


	7. Love Confessions

**EPOV**

I can't believe James is behind changing this beautiful creature. But then again I'm not sure if I would have met her other wise. And who was that man in Alice's vision talking about? He tried to get the venom out? He should have been looking out for her?

I just didn't understand that part and I'm not sure we ever will. But what amazes me more is how strong Bella is and she is doing so well with all of this. As soon as she gets up I'm going to see if she will take a walk with me I need to tell her, I need to protect her in case James comes back because I know he will, just then Carlise came in.

"So shes the one for you?"

"Ya she is. Dad I'm so amazed at how things work, just this morning I was thinking of how lonely I am and now I'm staring at the most beautiful creature out there and she is about to turn my whole world upside down!" I huffed running my hand through my hair.

"Son that's not even the half of it!" he laughed.

"So do you know all of her powers?" he inquired further.

"No I have an idea, but so far shes been showing more then telling so my guess is by this time next week we will see more of her powers."

"Well we all be down stairs waiting for you two to come down." and with that he was gone.  
I was just sitting there starring at her wondering what life has in store now when....

_'If you take a picture it will last longer'_

I jumped at the sound high enough I hit my head on the ceiling. I didn't even know vampires could get startleded like that.

"Serves you right to just sit there and stare that's not polite to do you know." she said with a bit of sarcasm in her voice.

"I'm so sorry you're just too beautiful not to stare at. And besides..." I started as I sat back down beside her and gently touched her cheek where a lite blush tinted them.

"It doesn't sound like you mind all that much." she leaned into my hand and now we were looking eye to eye I leaned in going to kiss her but looking in her eyes just in case she didn't want me to and just as my lips were just barely touching hers...

"Hey guys....oh...um...sorry but we are all waiting down stairs." Emmett said as he barged in.

"That's fine Em we will be down right now." I told him still barely touching her lips. All of a sudden Bella pressed her lips to mine and we shared the most amazing kiss.

"Awe come on guys I'm right here!" Damn it Emmett was still standing there.

"Edward said we would be down right now its not our fault you stayed there!" Bella told him with a huge smile on her face.

_'Sorry I just didn't want you to change your mind later.'_

'Silly girl why would I want to do that? But would you mind going on a walk with me after this I really want to talk to you?'

'I'd love to Edward. Shall we?' 

and with that we both walked down the stairs to finish our talk with the family.

**BPOV**

I was still light headed and dizzy from the kiss that I shared with Edward while we descended down the stairs. We all sat down again and I started.

"So you all kinda know how I became me but all I remember is being bit and then when I woke up in the ally it was early in the morning and I was still me but a little different. My mom Rene wasn't going to be home for a couple of days so I rested and started doing research."

"I found out that some vampires have powers and I was hearing a lot of voices so I started practicing and found out I could shield myself off, I can see my shield through my mind and that's how I control it. I can shield others too, I also can share powers with those under my shield but that part I only figured today with you guys! I live with my dad Charlie but he isn't around much he's always at the station. Any questions?" everyone looked at me amazed and then Carlise spoke up

"Bella until we know the extent of whats going on will you please stay here I can talk to charlie if you would like?"

"um...um.... sure why not?" I mumbled.

"OK then its all settled. Um well we are going for a walk and we will be around the pond if you need us OK?" Edward said as he stood and held out his hand for me. I took it and we were walking out the door. Once we got to a small pond in the back we kept walking. We walked for about 20 minutes or so and then we came to this lovely meadow with purple wild flowers all around.

_'Edward this is beautiful.'_

'Just like you Bella. I know I told you about soul mates but I didn't tell you I felt when each of my sibling found one another and when my parents fond each too. It was a feeling that I didn't think I would feel but from the moment I saw you I knew you were my soul mate and I know we are meant to be together.'

'Wow Edward, I feel the same too I'm not sure what it is but I do know I want to be with you forever and feel as if I have known you forever. I can tell we have a lot in common.' 

and there we sat for hours just talking and getting to know each other it was heavenly. I didn't know I would have so much in common with someone I barely know. It was dark and getting late and I knew we would have to be getting back very soon.__

'Bella I love you with all that I am. You don't know how long I've waited for you. You are my life now, don't forget that OK?'

'I wont Edward I love you too and you are my life too. I don't think it really started til I meet you.' 

We were sharing the most passionate kiss ever when...._  
_  
"Edward, Bella I'm sorry but you need to come quick, Bella its Charlie." Oh my god what was going on? We made our way to the house just as everyone was getting into their cars.

"Bella, Charlie was injured while pulling someone over, he has asked for me and to bring you in with me. It doesn't sound good lets go."

Carlise told me and I got into the car in a daze. How should I feel about this I mean I don't know him that well he was never around but why would he want to see me? We made our way to the hospital in a matter of minutes and little did I know I was going to get some answers I never thought I would be getting...


	8. New Friends and Tragedy

ok here is the new revised chapter thanks to !

* * *

BPOV

I'm not sure what I really expected to see when we got to the hospital but this was not it. As we got into the room it was already full with a bunch of young boys that looked to big a hell of a lot bigger then Emmett. I opened my mind to hear what they were saying and put it around the rest of the Cullen's so they could know too.

_'What the hell are those blood suckers doing here?'_

_'Wow she is beautiful'_

_'Damn girl what I wouldn't do to get...'_  
I quickly blocked Edward so he wouldn't hear the rest of that he was already growling. "Hi I'm Bella Charlie's daughter, and you are?" I said to the one that was standing closest to Charlie.

"I'm Jacob. This is Sam and Embry. And over there is Leah. We're here to see how Charlie was doing." As soon as the others caught up and got into the room they all got in front of me taking a protective stance. That's when I heard Jacob speak up.

"We aren't here to fight. We know you guys are not harmful and we found out that the only reason why we started to phase is because there is a dangerous blood sucker out there that has been coming around and in fact that's why we came to talk to Charlie he knows something apparently." I walked up slowly to my dad and as soon I saw his face I knew he didn't have long.

"Dad I'm here whats going on?" my voice shook a little bit.

"Bella I'm so sorry I didn't tell you before but I didn't know what to do, and I thought you would be safe. It started about 2 years ago, they said I had cancer and I only had a couple of months to live. I wasn't ready to die I didn't even know you for gods sake! This man came to me and claimed he was a vampire I have no idea how he found me all he said was he could turn me like him and I could have more time with you. It sounded good and he did but my body rejected his venom but not completely.

I noticed that he kept eyeing your pictures and he asked a lot of questions about you so I followed him and I noticed he was watching you. But he never did more then that. Then a couple months ago when you and your mom got in that fight he followed you and that's when he attacked you I stopped him but not before the venom got into you I tried toget it out but I didn't get all of it.

I'm so sorry I didn't tell you but I couldn't bring myself to. Then tonight I pulled over a speeder and it was the same vampire that bit you and me, he shot me and for some reason I started bleeding out. I don't want to be saved Bella I've done horrible things. Can you ever forgive me?"

So that's what happened? So many emotions were going through me but I knew one that was for sure,

"Dad I forgive you. If you hadn't done what you did I would have never meet Edward and I would'nt know what love is, so I forgive you!" He started coughing up blood and said

"Thank you. Edward, please take care of her and treat her like she is a queen. Don't take her for granted."

"I won't sir."Edward told him wrapping his arms around me.

"Please you have to find that vampire and kill him before he ruin's someone else life." This time it was Carlise and Jacob who spoke

"Don't worry we will" They said together. And then he was slowly slipping away so I left the room.  
A little while later Carlise came out and announced my father dead. I felt sad but I knew that's what he wanted. Everybody walked outside and Jacob was the first to speak,

"I know you guys might think we are going to hold anything against you but we won't we found out the reason why we phase and it's to protect humans against bad vampires, and we know you guys aren't bad, so please anything we can do let us know."

"Thanks Jacob but I think we can handle James, just keep an eye on the Rez for now OK?" Edward told him as he grabbed my hand and we began walking to the car.

"And thanks I think this is the start of a very good relationship!" And with that we all got into the car and drove off a little more at peace at what we found out.  
Later on at the house we were all sitting around when Alice got up and said,

"Bella I'm sorry but I knew it was Charlie who tried to save you when James attacked. I just thought it would be better if you found out for yourself. I'm really sorry" And she left but before she could go I threw my shield around her and showed her how much I appreciated what she did and that she was forgiven. Everyone started going there own ways and Esme leaned down just as she was leaving and gave me a hug and kiss and said

"Welcome to the family my dear" and left. I couldn't believe what had happened just a couple of months ago I was alone and different and now I have a whole family.

Things over the next few months went by pretty smoothly school was great and Edward and I were getting closer we spent every waking moment together and some days just us family. Jacob and Embry came by often and I even noticed Leah coming around holding hands with Jacob.  
Everything was in its place and I was starting to feel more at ease. One sunny day that every one but me had to stay in I decided to stay home with my family and even invited Jacob and his pack over for lunch.

We were all getting comfortable and I had grown accustomed to holding up my shield between Edward and I because we liked to talk with out every one hearing us. All of a sudden everything went black and I noticed Alice was having a vision when we saw it. Edward let out the most horrific growl I've ever heard from him and Alice started dry sobbing and all I saw was me lying in Edwards arms … normally this wouldn't be a bad thing but, I was dead!


	9. A Blast From The Past

revised!! here it is!

* * *

BPOV

Everyone was quiet and sitting down in the living room. The pack had left, but Jacob stayed.

"What are we going to do?" I asked as Edward paced around the living room and Alice kept searching the future to see if I even had one.  
"I don't know but don't worry love I will fix this!" Edward said still pacing. All of a sudden Alice had another vision,

**_We were in a clearing and we were face to face with James. Edward was ready to attack but James spoke up, All I want is Bella and I will leave without harming anyone. You already have one of my intended you can't have the other one_**

**_  
_**The vision ended suddenly

"What does he mean one of his intended? Who else has he attacked?" Alice said more to herself.

"I don't know Ali but we need to find out. We need to be in that field. We need to put a stop to this psycho." Edward replied.

"When is he going to be there?" I asked knowing he was right.  
Alice went searching again her vision, "Two days. Yeah we have two days before he's out in the clearing."

"So our hand was forced, we would surprise him, we would go out to the clearing tomorrow and wait just in case he decided to come early." Jacob remarked.

"Jacob I really appreciate you wanting to help, but this is our fight and I don't want you involved, plus he is only 1 and there are 8 of us, there is no way we can loose. Please just let us handle this?" Edward asked.

"Fine but I am not happy, if anything changes please let me know send some kind of smoke signal or something OK?" He asked and Edward just nodded his head but I had a feeling he wouldn't even if we were in trouble it would be our way of protecting the pack. The rest of the day was spent just hanging out, but there was a feeling of dread hanging over our heads, for no-one was sure of what was to come.  
The next day, Edward packed with a tent, a two man sleeping bag and some dehydrated food for me while we were out there by the time I woke.

"I really don't think I'm going to eat that. I will just take a power bar and if I get real hungry I'll get you to hunt me down some Mountain Lion steaks." I told him with a wink.

With that out of the way we made our way down to the clearing. It took half the day just to make it there, none of us really wanted to face what was going to happen. As we set up Edward keep looking at me lovingly with a hint of fear and I knew he was afraid to loose me, but I was just as afraid to loose him.

"Well since all we have to do is waiting, Bella and I are going to go in the tent you guys let us now if anything change OK?" Edward told everyone while gently guiding me inside the erected tent. Once we got in there he guided me down on the soft squishy sleeping bag and Edward laid next to me. I put up my shield around the two of us so no one would hear us.

'Edward I know your afraid of loosing me and I feel the same about you. We need to put that aside. We need to have our heads in this, if we aren't then anything can happen and by that I mean one if not all of us can get hurt. But please Edward promise me you will put everything aside until this is over. I looked deeply into the golden eyes of the man that I loved.

'It's not that easy Bella what if something happened to you? I've waited too long for you to come into my life I will not loose you. I wouldn't be able to live if you are not with me.' he implored.

'I know Edward I feel the same but in order for ALL of us to come out of this whole and together we need to concentrate. Please Edward for me just do this for me?'

'K Bella, love you know I would do anything for you I would lay my life down for you.'  
And with that he kissed me and not to long after I fell into a comfortable sleep in the arms of the only man I will ever love, the man that made me whole.

Bright and early the next morning Edward was putting everything away when Alice got another vision.

James was coming out of the thicket of trees the mist swirling around him, He spotted the family gathered together, his ruby eyes glinting with the only possible outcome, in his mind anyway, his victory.

"He's coming; he should be here any minute." Alice announced to the family her eyes still a little glazed over from the vision. Alice was right not even a few minutes James appeared out of the trees eyeing me the whole time.

"Wow, now what do we have here? The whole Cullen clan? Well, well little Bella it seems like you have come far. And I take it since he's not here that your father didn't make it?" he said a twisted smile on his face.  
I couldn't take it. I was livid how dare he? I probed his mind and saw both mine and Alice's faces and I knew that she was his other intended. I did not even pay attention to what he was thinking all I heard was Edward growl and Alice growl, I pounced. James landed on his back with me on top and I began punching him in the face, somehow he got a hold of my hand and threw me off him, I slammed into a tree and he was on me in a second holding me down I mentally talk to my family.

'Please everyone, you need to let Alice and I do this. This is the only chance we will have to get back at him so please let us do this?' I pleaded.

And without needing them to answer I knew they would. All of a sudden I felt no pressure on me and when I finally looked I saw Alice had jumped on his back and her mouth was at his throat, he was reaching to grab her but I beat him to it. I quickly pounced and ripped off his arm then moved quickly to rip off the other while, Alice tore off his head.

Alice and I were so busy tearing him apart we didn't notice that Edward and Jasper had made a fire and were picking up the pieces as we ripped them off the now quivering body that was once James and flung them. All too soon there was nothing left to rip and all the pieces were in the fire.

Edward moved to hold me while Jasper made his way to Alice,

"Let's go home." Edward simply said and we did leaving behind an awful past. After we got home Alice and Jasper went upstairs to be with each other and for Alice to explain some things to him. Edward and I were in our room and Edward looked thoughtful,

"Edward is something wrong?" I asked and he looked up at me with a sparkle in his eyes.

"Bella, love, today was both horrible and wonderful at the same time, horrible because I thought I might loose you but wonderful because you held up your own out there. I've never had so much pride in me that I do now and just thinking that I might loose you has brought up some feelings that I never knew was possible. Now I had planned on doing this sometime but I wasn't sure when but now I know is the perfect time." He went to his draw beside the bed and pulled out a velvet box.

"Bella there will never be anyone for me and I want to spend eternity with you, please say you will be my wife?" I didn't know what to say I mean I never thought about getting married but when I think of Edward that is exactly what I think of, love and a family and I know this would be the only time I would ever do this, so without another thought,

"Yes Edward I will marry you." Within a heartbeat he pulled me into the most amazing kiss of my life. We were engaged and ready to start the next chapter of our lives, I can only hope that we didn't run into any more problems. But for now I was going to live it up in my happiness.


	10. Moving Forward

**

* * *

**

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!!

* * *

ATT:

OK SO HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER AND IT'S A BIT LONG! ONE MORE AND I WONT BE UPDATING TILL NEXT WEEKEND!!

GOTTA GIVE Gikkas ALOT OF LOVE NOT ONLY DID SHE CORRECT THIS ONE BUT ADDED ALOT OF DETAIL IT WAS MISSING SO ONCE AGAIN MUCH

LOVE!! NOW ON WITH IT!!!

* * *

**BPOV**

Over the next few weeks Edward and I spent countless hours just the two of us. It turned out that even though everyone was enjoying their

own...um....activities they still heard us. So as soon as I was up in the morning Alice and Rose were in full wedding mode.

They would grill me for hours about what I wanted, hell for the first two days I didn't get to even see Edward! But he soon put a stop to that,

something about being to anxious without seeing me for more then a few hours. I'm not sure if he meant to be that dramatic but I loved him more

for it because now Alice and Rose were limited to only 3 hours at the most. And today was just like any other day; Alice was all about the guest

list.

This time I made sure that I dragged Edward with me; after all he was going to be there too!

"Alice I don't know that many people and those I do know I won't see after a few years. I'm happy with just you guys being there." I told her

again as she asked about people I would invite.

"But Bella, what about Renee? Isn't there anybody?" She whined for the 50th time (well as much as Alice can whine with her musical voice).

As much as I hated to even think about her I had to get this off my chest and out of my head. "Really Alice no, I do not want Renee there. She

wasn't even there when Charlie died and she didn't even notice I was gone, I've been gone for months now! Plus I tried to call her and all her

numbers are disconnected so please just drop it OK?"

"Oh you can invite the pack that would be great! But the smell might permeate the place Oh well" She gave me a curious look but I knew she

wouldn't say no more. I wasn't even paying attention when she asked Edward the same question and I didn't even bother to listen because

something popped in my head, "Wait Edward WHEN are we getting married? We haven't even set a date?"

"Bella, Bella, my dear, dear Bella." Alice said while tapping her head, "I already knew when you and Edward both basically made your mind up to

get married. You want to have the wedding soon, so I figured next week would be best" she winked at us and gently placed her finger under my

chin and closed my mouth (I didn't even realize that it was open, gaping like a fish) and she was off with Rose.

"_OK but she still didn't answer me, Edward when exactly are we getting married?"_

"_Next weekend my love. Why do you think they've been working so hard? Is that a problem?"_

"_Edward sweetheart, nothing is a problem as long as I have you by my side!"_

Edward pulled me into his embrace and I melted into him, he slowly bent his head and brought his lips down to mine, without breaking his loving

gaze and as gently as a feather falling to the ground kissed me. My eyes fluttered closed as he deepened the kiss, if had not been holding me

tight in his embrace I would have melted to the floor in a blissful puddle of goo, my knees felt like they had taken a vacation and would no longer

support me even if I tried. I heard him growl deep in his chest but it came out as a purr, I was home in his embrace and I loved it.

The rest of the week went on with plans for our wedding. By the time the Friday came everything was set and my wedding was tomorrow. It was

late at night and I refused to be away from Edward. I lay there Edward holding me running his nimble fingers through my hair lightly scratching my

scalp, and just excited for the day that was coming, I would be Bella Cullen and for the first time in years I truly felt at home and I felt like I

belonged.

"You do belong here my love with me and OUR, family, don't ever forget that and after tomorrow you will be mine in every way that matters." he

said as his finger traveled along my cheek all the way down my side just grazing my breast.

It hit me, I had completely forgot about the physical part of getting married. I've never been with anyone besides Edward and now we were going

to be physical. I felt the fear bubble into my mind What if he didn't like it? What if he decided he doesn't want me after?

"_Love you do realize I can hear you right? Don't worry we are very much alike in that area. I've never been with anyone even before I was changed. I am innocent just like you, well in that area, don't worry we will learn from each other. Now go to sleep we have a big day tomorrow."_

He started humming to me a song I've never heard before but it put me to sleep and my pushed my worries aside for now.

The following morning when I woke Alice and Rose were already in our room setting up and from what I could hear Jasper and Emmett were

taking Edward to the guest house to get ready and have a little "brother to brother to brother" talk and then help to setting up outside. As

everything that was about to happen really sunk into my mind I froze.

"Bella honey what is wrong? Are you OK? BELLA, BELLA? Rose hurry something is wrong with Bella." Alice was becoming more worried at my lack

of response. Rose came rushing in and I realized I hadn't moved. So I let my smile show and Rose and Alice sighed in relief.

"Do you know what today is? I'm getting married to the most amazing vampire alive and I'm going to have a real family! I'm going to be a Cullen

by the end of today!!!" I started jumping up and down tears in my eyes as my soon to be sisters looked at me like I was crazy.

"Bella dear we know your happy and believe me we felt the exact same but please don't do that to us again." Alice said with a little smirk and with

that said they began to get me ready for my one and only wedding.

Alice forced me into the bathroom to bath, ignoring my protests she washed, buffed and polished me until I was sure that I was sparkling like a

naked Emmett in the sun. Alice wrapped me in a fluffy white towel. I was pushed into the bedroom again where rose was standing with a

hairdryer in one hand and a curling iron in the other; she smirked as Alice pushed me into the chair in front of the mirrored dresser.

I closed my eyes and went to my happy place, anywhere where Edward was. I felt cold hands manipulate my hair into a style that I was sure that

was beautiful. Alice buffed and painted my nails and then turned the hairdryer on to them to dry the clear nail polish that topped the French tips

that she had done.

Rose finished with my hair and I looked in the mirror, my hair had been curled into ringlets that hung around my face the back had been pulled up

into an intricate design that I was sure that no mere mortal could have accomplished. I felt tear prick the corners of my eyes, I willed them not to

fall. I smiled up at Rose "Thank you" I whispered brokenly.

Alice twirled the chair around so that I could no longer see my reflection in the mirror. "Close your eyes and don't open them till I tell you" she said

menacingly. I shut my eyes and I felt the application of the make up begin, I sat patiently as they creamed, powdered and glossed my face.

It felt like hours, but I knew that it was mere minutes, before they were complete. I was not able to see myself as Alice pulled me over to the

closet and pushed me in pulling my towel off in the same motion. I was standing naked in the room sized closet. "Bella put on the clothes in the

black bag then Rose and I will come in and help with the dress.

I looked around and saw the little black bag, gingerly picking it up for I was sure that what was inside would jump out and bite me like a

venomous snake. I peeked inside and let out a squeal and dropped the bag. "ALICE THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL I AM WEARING THAT" I yelled

through the closed door.

"Bella Marie Swan you will wear that even if I have to come in there and staple it to your butt now put it on"

Grumbling "You neurotic evil wedding Nazi" I pulled open the offending bag.

"I heard that" Alice said through the door. I could hear Rose laughing "You know Alice she is right you are neurotic" I heard the bedroom door

close and a thud I knew that Rose had run out the door to get ready and that Alice had thrown something at her.

I put on the silky lingerie on it consisted of a white thong that was so tiny with a matching garter, and a silky white corset with ribbons that ran

down the sides where the wires were, it pushed my breasts up and made them seem fuller, and finally the thigh high silk stockings that clipped

onto the garter.

Once I had donned the lingerie, I stepped out of the closet and into the bedroom. Alice and rose stood dressed in their wedding finery. Even

though I am half vampire I felt I paled in comparison to their beauty. Rose stood there holding my dress. I stepped over to them and together

they gently put my dress on over my head.

As soon as the dress was on Alice disappeared under my skirt and I had to hold on to Rose as Alice slipped on what I knew were high heels. I

also felt her cold hands run up my leg. I giggled as she tickled my thigh as she placed something on my leg. She appeared as suddenly as she had

disappeared.

Rose smiled at me as she took in my appearance. She reached around her back and picked something off the bed. "Bella, I know that your mom

could not be here, so Esme gave me something to give you, they were her grand mothers and she wants you to wear them today". Rose opened

her hands and showed me the small flat velvet box; I gently took the box from her and opened it. I gasped, inside were two beautiful platinum

combs with diamonds and sapphires arranged like butterflies. Rose took the combs and gently placed them in my hair.

"OK so that is something old and something blue" Alice said. I looked at her questioningly, she winked and I shuddered I now knew that the thing

that she had placed on my leg whilst she was under my skirt was a blue garter for Edward to take off and throw during the reception.

"I have the something borrowed and something new" she exclaimed and flitted out of the room. She came back in mere second and handed me

two boxes. I opened the first, inside was a necklace, a simple white gold chain with a diamond studded snowflake. "Jazz gave me that for

Christmas a couple of years ago" she announced as I picked up the delicate chain and fastened it around my neck.

"And this is a present from Edward" she said with a wink handing me the last box. I opened the final box and was surprised to find a delicate

white gold bracelet that had little snowflakes in white gold encrusted with sapphires and diamonds.

"I think that covers everything, Something old, Esme's combs, Something new, Edward's Bracelet, something borrowed, My necklace, and

something Blue, the garter. Now we are ready". Alice announced.

By the time rose and Alice were done with me it was time for me to walk down the aisle and I was glad for that because it didn't give me anytime

to think about what was going to happen. As I walked out of the room to the top of the stairwell a long satin carpet was laid out before me, going

down the stairs and out the back doors.

I slowly made my way down runway and as soon as I reached the back doors, I saw that Carlisle was there waiting for me, he walked over to me

and I was taken in his beauty, he wore a simple traditional tux, his blonde hair slicked back, his golden eyes sparkling. He gently took my hands in

his and looked me in the eyes.

"Bella I have thought of you as my daughter the moment I saw your love for Edward and my family, I know that I can never take Charlie's place as

your father but would you do me the honor of letting me walk you down the aisle?" He asked and all I could do was shake my head yes while

tears lightly came down my cheek.

The wedding march started, Carlisle raised his hand and I saw a gleaming white handkerchief in his hand, he gently wiped my tears off my cheek

and slipped the handkerchief back into his pocket, as he placed my arm in the crook of his he simply said " you look beautiful." and we walked out

the doors and towards my future.

It was amazing what the little Nazi wedding obsessed pixie could do, outside there was a tent like gazebo to shield us from the rain and there

were two sides of chairs covered with the same white satin adorned with deep sapphire satin bows. One side looked to be all the vampires that

the Cullen's knew and it didn't pass me that one with strawberry colored hair was giving me an evil eye. I just smirked and looked to the other

side. It appeared to be the pack from La Push and I even noticed Jacob and Leah holding hands looking from me to each other lovingly. And I

saved the best for last; there right under the arch was the love of my existence.

Edward was standing there in a white tux he had a sapphire bow tie, vest and cummerbund, the colors matching the bows on the chairs, looking

at me like no one else existed and in that moment no one else did. My eyes never left his and he gave me one of his crooked smiles that made my

heart melt, if it were not for Carlisle holding my arm I could have sprinted down the rest of the aisle and kiss the man I loved senseless.

As Carlisle and I made our way so frustratingly slow, to the arch all my worries floated away with the breeze and I knew of nothing but of this

moment here and now, my love and my future. Before I knew it I was Carlisle put my hand in Edwards and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks dad." I whispered to him, even though I knew everyone would hear, Carlisle smiled and stroked my cheek with his hand, a silent gesture

that meant more to me than all the money and jewels in the world.

Emmett began shortly and soon it was time for our vows.

"Bella you are the most amazing, beautiful, loving, caring and intelligent creature I have ever laid my eyes on. And in minutes you will be my wife.

Weather I die or live forever it will only be in happiness because as long as I have you by my side nothing in this world or the next will be wrong. I

love you with all that I am and I will take care of you as long as you want me, and I cant be more proud to make you my wife." and he slipped a

ring on my finger.

Tears were streaming down my face and I didn't know how I was going to get everything out that I need to so I put my shield around everyone

and Carlisle said what I couldn't,

"Don't worry everyone Bella is just going to show us what she wants to say, it's a little gift she has."

I began with everything I remember before I was bitten and how lonely I felt then after I was bitten and I meet him and the Cullen's, how my life

was whole now and how it was about our family now and nothing else mattered.

"Edward that's how you make me feel and I am so proud to take you as my husband from now till you no longer want me!" I whispered to my love

while slipping the ring onto his finger , knowing the whole audience could hear my heart felt words.

"OK I now pronounce you husband and wife, Eddie you may kiss your bride." everyone laughed and Edward dipped me and we kissed

passionately. We walked down the aisle to the inside of the house where everyone would celebrate before we would be off to our honey moon.

First was our first dance and with Edward leading us it was as graceful as if I were a full vampire. After that each of our family and friends took

turns dancing with the two of us and it was lovely until I heard a commotion. "Tanya I told you I'm more happy then I ever have been. Bella is my

life now when are you going to face it that we were never meant to be?" And I noticed that same girl with the strawberry colored hair standing in

front of Edward trying to get closer. "How can you love someone like her? She isn't even a full vampire!" she told him pointing daggers at me. I

simply went up to her and said, " because he does and that's all that matters now if you don't mind I want MY HUSBAND back!" I told her as I

pushed her out of the way but not before putting my shield over her and showing her just how he could love me! With that she stormed out and I

had a bad feeling that wouldn't be the last we saw of her!!! not to long after that I was getting impatient to be alone with my husband and I

could tell he felt the same! So we said our goodbyes and set off to enjoy our honey moon!

* * *

***THANKS AGAIN FOR READING AND SHOW YOUR LOVE BY REVIEWING!!*****

* * *


	11. A New Begining

**

* * *

**

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!!

* * *

ATT:  
Here's the next chapter and that will be all till next weekend! there are maybe 4 more to go.

A big THANKS AND LOVE TO GIKKAS for betaing this and adding some things!!

Also to THEUNDERSTUDY for reviewing the last two chapters!!!

Without further ado......

* * *

**BPOV**

As we made our way to a private little island off the coast of Brazil, that Carlisle had given Esme for an anniversary present, I couldn't help but be

unbelievably happy. In such a short time my whole world has changed it had been turned upside down and inside out and I thought it could only

get better.

The wedding reception was beautiful, Esme, Alice and Rose had done a terrific job, and everyone ate, drank and laughed (well the pack did). After

seeing Leah and Jacob together I made sure to fling my spare bouquet of red roses in her direction, my real bouquet of white and blue roses was

reserved for someone else, she had blushed a deep red staining her cheeks as she looked over to where Jacob was standing with my now

brother in laws and the rest of the pack.

Then it was Edwards turn I sat on a chair as he disappeared under my skirts, I felt his cool breath on my leg as he ran his nose up my calf up to

high on my thigh where the garter was positioned. He kissed my thigh and he was so close to my center that he ran his nose along my panties I

started to quiver as Emmett yelled out "Hey Bro you ever coming out from under there? Or are you going to hide under Bella's skirt forever?"

Jasper quickly reached up and slapped him upside of the head.

Edward gently pulled the garter down with his teeth, and to the jeers and wolf whistles of the males in the crowd stood up victorious with the

offering clenched between his gleaming white teeth. It was a lacy white and sapphire garter, Edward looked to the crowd and picked his "victim"

He stretched back the garter between his left forefinger and his right thumb and flicked it straight into Jacob's face. He too blushed a deep read

and with his head down he stole a glance over to Leah, hmmmm maybe there is something there?

Before too long and after dancing with my new brothers and father Alice pulled me out of Edward's embrace and dragged me up to her room

where she proceeded to strip me of my beautiful wedding gown. I put on the light blue eyelet peasant top and the bootleg jeans that were

awaiting me; I had told Alice that I wanted to be comfortable on the way to the honeymoon and wanted to wear something that would facilitate in

my comfort.

We left our family under a spray of rice and proceeded to the first leg of the honeymoon, to see my father, Edward slipped his hand into mine as

we walked through the cemetery to my father's resting place. "Daddy I just want you to know that I am happy. I married the love of my existence

today and he will protect me forever". I whispered to the stone as the tears flowed down my cheeks. I lovingly placed my hand on top of my

father's headstone with tears running down my face I knelt and placed my bouquet of white and blue roses on his grave, placing a kiss on my

hand I put it on the stone.

Edward helped me up and pulled me into a hug "You will never be alone again and please know you are truly loved" he said as he wiped the tears

from my cheeks. We returned to the car and drove off to begin our honeymoon.

I quietly laughed to myself thinking how Edward really thought he was going to be able keep our honeymoon a secret. Little did he know that I

always had my shield around him and when he and Alice were off talking, Alice had a vision of him bringing me here, so I knew before he even

said surprise! He was a little upset but I knew he would be over it by time the wedding was over.

We had taken 3 planes and now were riding in a boat to somewhere in the middle of the ocean where we could be alone in our love. The sun was

about to set as we neared the island, it had been overcast for the entire trip, with the sun only breaking through the clouds as we neared our

island retreat. The closer we got the more anxious I became, not knowing what was ahead, but I believed Edward, we were both new to this and

I'm sure everything would fall into place. As soon as we docked Edward helped me out of the boat and we walked a little ways to what looked like

a cottage nestled on the beach but surrounded by the jungle, he was carrying some of our luggage in one hand and mine in his other.

"Wow Edward this is beautiful." I whispered in awe at the beautiful setting before me.

"Just wait till you see inside my love." He said sweeping me off my feet and up into his arms. I giggled and placed a kiss against the soft skin of his

neck below his ear, receiving a growl of pleasure emanating from him.

He carried me inside and he placed me gently on the thick carpet. I looked around us it was even more beautiful on the inside. There was a living

room with white furniture. The kitchen was divided from the living room by a breakfast island; it was small but nice.

Chuckling at my reaction to the living room he bent down and gave me a chaste kiss, "Love I am just going to get the rest of the luggage from the

boat, I will be back soon, I love you" With that he disappeared out the door.

I took another look around and then walked down the hall; I passed two bedrooms and couldn't help myself from peeking in. The first had a large

black cast iron canopy bed with white blankets, there was white muslin flowing down from the canopy, there were dozens of pillows littering the

bed, the walls were too painted white with a pale blue trim. There were French doors that opened out onto the beach, there was an en-suite that

was all black and white marble, there was a Jacuzzi bath that could have held the entire family and still have room to move. There were black and

white fluffy towels on the racks and a basket of soaps, lotions and oils.

I backed out of the room and walked to the second room. This room was smaller with a king size wooden bed with gold blankets. The walls were

painted a warm honey color, the blankets were fuzzy reminding me of the soft fur on a bear cub, or Jacob I giggled at this thought, as I ran my

hand over them, this room was much more…bare than the other room but it felt comfortable like home.

I walked back to the first room to open the French doors to let the ocean breeze in. I was standing there breathing in the salty sea air, the breeze

flowed into the room ruffling the muslin curtains and the canopy, and it was magical. The sun was setting into the sea sending the water into a

shower of red, gold, blue and green sparkles. I was watching this when I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist.

"Hello Mrs. Cullen enjoying the sunset?" Edward whispered as he placed feather soft kisses along my neck just below my ear.

"Hmm not as much as I am enjoying this" I whispered as I stood on my tippy toes and kissed my husband on the lips. I pulled back and looked at

my husband, the setting sun was causing his skin to sparkle I loved this unique creature he is my other half and without him I could not be whole.

Smiling I stepped back, "I'm going to go get changed, any preferences?" I asked him while he went to go sit on the bed. I went the bathroom and

saw the suitcase adorning the counter top. I opened it and internally groaned, inside there were many, many, many sets of lingerie, all aspects of

the rainbow. "Alice you are so dead when I see you next" I muttered to myself. I saw a small note tucked into the lid of the suitcase I pulled it out

and read it.

**Bella,**

**Get that murderous look of your face, and trust me for the first night wear the sapphire blue outfit in the pink bag it will drive him crazy. I want to hear about everything when you get home.**

**Love you **

**Alice**

**P.s you will never catch me so forget it.**

I opened the pink bag that was resting on top of the rainbow of silk and satin inside was a 2 piece satin set, boy leg panties, and a teddy, I

breathed a sigh of relief it was fairly modest unlike some of the other stuff that was in the suitcase.

I turned on the shower and hopped in hoping that the hot water would relieve some of the tension that was in my muscles. With the hot water

having worked its magic I wrapped myself in one of the fluffy towels and looked at myself in the mirror. I gently pulled the pins out of my hair that

were still holding the intricate style. My hair came tumbling down in ringlets, gently finger combed my hair to fluff it and smooth it out at the same

time. I donned the outfit and took a deep breath, it was now or never.

I quietly turned the handle and opened the bathroom door. Edward had his back to me, he had taken off his shirt and stood at the open doors

wearing only a pair of silk pajama bottoms, when he heard me he turned and let out a low hiss from him.

"Bella you are absolutely beautiful. Come join me." he said holding his had out to me I didn't remember taking a step but I must have because

before I knew it I was in his embrace. Edward stood behind me, I let my head fall back against his chest, he bowed his head and slowly began to

drag his lips across my neck.

His hands moved slowly down my sides to my hips, and I became slightly aware that I had grabbed onto the frame of the door. His fingers slowly

pushed the string to my teddy down my shoulder it catching on my arms, his fingers slipped under the gaping material rubbing slightly against the

edge of my breast, causing my hands to clench even tighter.

I let go of the frame of the door and I turned to face my beloved. Staring into Edward's lust fill eyes that I was sure matched my own. Before I

knew what my body was doing, I could feel Edwards smooth neck on my hand as I yanked him forward, demanding his lips take my own. He

happily obliged as our tongues danced together, only adding fuel to my fire.

His fingers pulled the teddy down and it pooled at my feet leaving me clad in my panties. Edward ran his fingers down in a feather light touch

tracing my ribs and the dip of my stomach before finally coming to rest at the band of my panties. He fingered the elastic and I felt disappointment

rising in the pit of my stomach, afraid he might pull away, when suddenly his smooth hands were gently moving up my stomach.

I gasped, moving my hand up slightly into his hair, willing him to come even closer to me, praying that he wouldn't stop. Soon I felt his fingertips

gently brush the underside of my breast, and I moaned into his mouth.

His hands slowly began to trace up my breasts, gently running his nimble fingers around my nipples but not actually touching them. My nipples

pebbled tightly of their own accord making themselves known. Edward gently touched them, making them contract even more, he gently pinched

them, I gasped and I couldn't suppress the moan that was building inside of me. He repeated the action again. I pushed myself to him and

moaned at the contact, it was like we were matching puzzle pieces.

I felt him against my stomach, god he was so hard. He groaned at the feel of me, making my desire for him even stronger. I stepped away from

him without breaking our kiss, placing a little distance between our torsos, his hands returned to my breasts; I needed him to touch me.

Pulling away from our kiss, I moved my own hands on top of Edwards. Somehow feeling his hands on my breasts was even more arousing than I

had imagined, and I couldn't help but squeeze my fingers around his, making him squeeze my breasts in return. Slowly I pulled his hands from my

chest as I inched them back down my stomach, making sure his finger tips still trailed across my skin, causing goose bumps to rise again. I pushed

his hands slowly toward the waist band of my panties.

He slipped his hands down the sides against my hips and gently he pushed then slowly down my hips, reveling in the feel of the warm and cold of

our bodies together. I was standing naked before him.

Edward released a low sexy growl as his finger traced along me. I shuddered in response, as I tried to control myself from taking him. I willed

myself to reach between the two of us and unbutton his pants. They slid easily to the floor, I smiled. He was wearing black silk boxer shorts

underneath. I pushed his boxers to the floor and my pulse quickened in anticipation. And in that moment, I knew all my fears about how wrong

this could go were gone and I was just enjoying how well we fit together and how right this felt. "Edward, please," I heard myself beg.

He ran his fingers up and down my slit; I could feel the warmth puddle deep within my belly as I desperately wanted to move my hips to feel the

friction that I desperately wanted. Edward fell to his knees and slowly placed open mouthed kisses down my stomach making his way down to the

spot I desperately wanted him to be.

I gasped when he ran his tongue around my belly button, who would have thought that a belly button so superfluous could be so erotic. "My love

you taste divine" he moaned as he ran his tongue down my belly to my mound. My legs started to quiver as he ran the flat of his tongue down my

slit. I moaned in pleasure as he lapped at my desire that was beginning to flow down my thighs.

With a quick movement he was standing before me in all his beauty fully aroused, he latched onto my mouth as he picked me up. I wound my legs

around his waist causing his turgid member to sit at my dripping opening. I wiggled my hips trying to force him inside of me but his iron grasp

prevented me from doing so.

He walked slowly to the wall never breaking our kiss; I felt my back come in contact with the coolness of the wall. Edward broke our kiss and

whilst looking deep into my eyes he gently lifted me up higher, impaling me slowly back down onto him. I moaned marveling at how deep he felt

inside of me from this angle. My fingers ran through his silky hair as I willed him to continue. He slowly begin to thrust into me.

His hand began to roam my body than. He bowed his head and latched onto my right nipple suckling deeply one hand was holding us against the

wall whilst his other hand drifted down to my other breast. I let my head fall forward onto his shoulder; I latched on to him with my mouth suckling

his shoulder. Edward's hand let go of my breast and gripped my waist tightly. His thrusts became more forceful, my eyes rolling back into my head

as moans began to escape my lips.

"Edward," I cried, "you're so deep in me like this." I spoke without realizing what I was saying, He growled releasing my breast, only causing more

wetness as I felt Edwards grip tighten on my waist and he let go of the wall and his hand returned to my breast to roughly palm and pinch my

nipple. It felt like rough heaven.

He buried his head in my neck, and the feel of his cool skin made my muscles involuntarily contract around him. Edward began kissing my neck

again, licking it slightly and it was just heaven and I couldn't believe how good he felt. He pulled slightly out of me and I whimpered at the loss of

him so deep in me I pushed my hips down and our bodies slammed back together. Edward was gently sucking and nipping at my neck causing an

entire jolt to pass through my body, "Oh God," I nearly screamed at the feel of it.

And all I knew was that I didn't want anything in the world to stop this feeling now. His fingers slipped between our bodies and began to rub my

clit; with him sucking on my neck I knew at that moment I would never want anything or anybody ever again. Suddenly my body was convulsing

as I felt my muscles contracting around Edward and I knew I was about to cum.

I felt as if my body were thrashing everywhere, and my pulse quickened. I felt my body temperature rise as Edward continued thrusting and

rubbing my clit, prolonging my orgasm.

"Oh Edward," I moaned, wanting this amazing feeling to never end. "Edward, please," I groaned, "I need to feel you cum in me." He bean to rub

my clit furiously causing me to contract and pull him in deeper. I felt myself tighten even harder around him as I hit my peak once more he moaned.

" Bella...". He gave one last thrust and we collapsed against each other panting. " That was the most..."

"Amazing experience I've ever had." I finished.

Gently he carried me over to the bed and placed me against the pillows. Edward stood looking at me naked on the bed; his eyes became gentle

as his eyes swept my spent body. "Mine" he whispered

"Forever" I replied

Edward pulled the muslin down shrouding the bed, he crawled in beside me. Gently running his hands and fingers over my body tracing my face,

neck, collarbones, breasts, stomach and following the returning pattern. I sighed I was exactly where I wanted to be in the arms of my husband

thoroughly loved.

The rest of the night we spent our taking our time gently making love and exploring each others bodies, I was amazed that this perfect creation

was made for me and that I could keep him forever. I could not have been happier.

Our days were spent making love In various parts of the island, on the beach the sun warming our bodies, in the jungle amongst the trees and

birds and under the small waterfall that flowed from a fresh water spring into a small brilliant blue lake, we could not have been happier.

We also went hunting together on the mainland, making sure that it was during the overcast days, we went shopping in the local markets buying

presents for all family and our friends. We had been in a blissful state for 2 weeks when I began to feel sick, I had not been sick since the attack

back in Phoenix. Something, but I didn't know what …. Something was drastically wrong.

I ran to the bathroom for the third time that day and proceeded to regurgitate everything that Edward had tried to force me to eat. I didn't hear

him follow but I felt him kneel beside me sweeping my hair out of the way, he wiped his cool hand over my forehead and I was grateful. "Bella we

need to get you home. Your burning up and you haven't even hunted all day please love I'm worried lets get you home?" he whispered, I raised

my eyes to look at my love and I was met with a set of very worried and anxious golden eyes.

I agreed to go home but I was not prepared for what the future held!!!!!!

* * *

*******Hope you liked this!! Please review!!!*******

* * *


	12. In Sickness and Happiness

**

* * *

**

AS YOU PEOPLE KNOW....I DONT OWN TWILIGHT!!!

* * *

**_*******SORRY GUYS I HAD A FEW THING I NEEDED TO ADD!!! HERE'S THE REAL CHAPPIE!!!*******_**

**_ATT:_**

**_A HUGE THANKS TO GIKKAS FOR BEING MY BETTA AND DOING HER THING!! PLEASE GO CHECK OUT HER STORY : _**

author id: 1854514/ gikkas

Title: Damages  
Rating: Rated: M  
Summary: Isabella and Arabella Swan have just run away from their abusive  
step-father after the death of their mother. They move in with their father  
and chaos ensures OOC, Cannon Pairings I suck at summaries ExB CxE RxEm JxA  
ZxAra Rated M for self harm

**_ALSO THIS WILL BE THE ONLE CHAPTER THIS WEEKEND CAUSE SOME THINGS ARE GOING TO CHANGE BUT NOT MUCH!! TWO CHAPTERS NEXT WEEKEND.......SO GO ON.....READ....._**

* * *

**BPOV**

I lifted my head from where I was worshiping the porcelain god and looked into the eyes of my beloved. I knew there was something wrong. Like

a whirlwind Edward went into OCD mode flinging clothes and possessions into the open suitcases on the bed. I retched again; Edward rushed to

my side holding my hair out of my face. He handed me a glass of water to rinse out my mouth out and I was grateful. As soon as I was situated on

the lounge he went back to packing the suitcases.

Within 20 minutes we were packed and ready to go, Edward carried the suitcases to the boat, and then came back for me carrying me bridal style

down the beach to the jetty. Reaching Rio in a short amount of time and boarding the first of the flights that would take us home to our family and

hopefully the answers to my illness.

As we made our way through the 2nd airport and finally boarding our final plane I could hear Edward talking in hush tones to what I believed was

Carlisle. I knew he wanted him to check me out as soon as we got home. I mean I haven't been sick since I was changed. What little venom I had

in me would have killed it off or healed me and I was graceful so I haven't really tripped like I normally would. But something nagging in the back

of my mind kept telling me that we were way off. I also kept running through my mind how Charlie's body rejected the venom, and with that

thought a whole bunch of others came with it. What if my body was finally rejecting the venom? What would that mean? Would Edward still want

me when I was as vulnerable as a full human? I mean I knew he loved me know even though I was still half human but I wasn't that vulnerable. I

started to panic that my new marriage and my new family would be done if that was the case.

**"_Honestly my love I don't know how you forget that I can hear you all the time now a days but you really need to stop thinking about _**

**_that OK? I love you __Bella and no matter if your body is rejecting the venom we will figure something out! I will never leave you neither _**

**_will OUR family. You need to __understand that! Now we don't even know that's what's going on, lets just wait to get home and Carlisle _**

**_will do some test OK?"_"_You have a way with words Mr. Cullen"_**

**"_Only with you Mrs. Cullen"_**

Edward bowed his head and gently kissed my hand rubbing his satin lips over my knuckles. Gripping my hand led me to where we were going to

board. In a matter of a few hours we would be home and I knew now that whatever life has thrown my, wait, our way we would deal with it just

Edward and me.

We sat in silence for most of the return trip to Sea Tac, only talking out loud when were offered food and drink by the stewardess. After what

seemed only a few hours we were soon getting off the plain and just as we walked outside to catch a cab to go home the whole Cullen family was

there with worried looks on their faces but also so much love and concern. It was at that moment I realized that no matter what, I would have

Edward and an entire family to help me through what ever was going on.

**"_See I told you love, you are not alone any more. You have a very big family who will do whatever it takes to make sure you don't feel _**

**_that way. And that will never change no matter what."_**

And I believed him! With that we got into 2 cars and made our way home. Carlisle and Esme driving Edward and I while the others went with

Emmett and Rosalie in the Jeep. We rode in silence each couple lost in their own thoughts. I lent against Edward watching his face as he stared

out the window as we sped down the highway towards home to where our fate would be decided.

We pulled up to the manor and Edward helped me out of the car, I felt drained, I now wanted more than anything to find out what was wrong

with me. We walked up the porch steps flanked by our siblings. Once we reached the top of the porch stairs Edward once again swept me up into

his arms, I placed my arms around his neck and played with the soft hair at his nape, placing my cheek against his cool marble chest. Upon

entering the house and the living room I noticed that everything had been changed.

There was a new wall cutting the living room in half and separating what looked to be a room with a bed and medical machines. I looked up to

Carlisle with a questioning look.

"Well Edward said you have been pretty weak and you haven't been eating so I figured it was best to have a room down here for you while we

try and figure things out."

"Thanks dad." I whispered as I leaned forward in Edwards arms and gently placed a kiss on his cheek I pulled back and saw his face was

radiating with pride,

"You, Bella, are my daughter. I would do anything for you" He replied cupping my cheek with his hand.

Edward carried me into the makeshift medical room and helped me change into a comfortable cotton tank top and new sweats, while everyone

else waited outside. As soon as I was done and comfortable in bed he let everyone in and he joined me on the bed pulling me into his embrace.

"Bella I want you to know if you need anything we are here OK?" Rose told me as Alice was shaking her head feverishly up and down to agree

with her.

"Well now that you mention it I am kind of hungry." I whispered

"What do you feel like? Esme just went out and stocked up the fridge with your favorites." Alice said.

"Um I really don't know lets start with some eggs and toast?" I answered but it sounded more like a question.

"Coming right up" Rose said before anyone could even say another word and dashed out of the room. I gave Alice a questioning look.

"She's been worried sick about you and I think the only way for her to keep her mind off of thinking that it's bad is to keep busy." Alice said

truthfully it seemed.

The rest of the family gathered around the bed and watched me like a hawk, as soon as the eggs were done Rose brought them to me and with

the smell and first bite I had to vomit again. I leaned over just in time and thankfully Jazz whipped a bucket under my head.

Edward held my hair and rubbed my back in soothing patterns as I threw up what felt like my entire stomach and probably my intestines as well.

As soon as I was done Esme appeared at my side with a wet face cloth and wiped my sweaty brow.

"I just don't get it, I'm so hungry but I don't know why I threw up." I started to cry, "What's happening to me?" I wailed into Edward's chest

"Bella my darling, you need to calm down. I'm going to start running some tests OK?" Carlisle asked. "We will start with hooking you up to some

machines to monitor you and then take some blood and go from there"

"Yes that's fine." I told him and he got to work.

He started by bringing in a huge machine that made the most horrific humming sound I've ever heard. He said he was doing x-rays and that they

would be done in a couple of hours. Next he made me pee in a cup, and much to my dismay and Edward's delight, he had to help me with that.

And lastly he said he was going to take blood. He had about 6 small vials next to him on a small table. He got a needle and told Edward to hold

me down in case I started to panic. He punctured the skin without trouble and blood started flowing into the vial. He was filling the last vial and

took out the needle when a little blood came out and my senses went crazy.

"Edward you need to get her now! Hold her and don't let go! Jazz go get Bella some animal blood, I don't care what just the first thing you can

find." I barely heard Alice while seeing her eyes glazed over and her directing the guys.

I could feel myself thrash against Edward but his hold was strong and I could faintly hear him whispering sweet nothings into my ear. I did

however hear Esme ask, "What the hell is going on? What are you doing to my daughter?"

"Mom you need to calm down, dad was taking blood and a little came out, Bella smelled it and her blood lust went into overdrive. Edward is

holding her and Jazz went to go get her an animal." Alice ever the calm one told her.

After a few minutes Jazz was walking in with a large travel coffee mug in hand and a large thermos in the other, Edward gently let some slack go

and put the cup to my mouth. I drank it in seconds. As soon as Alice saw I was OK she nodded her head and gave everyone the OK to let me go.

Finally feeling better a little, I asked "Alice what is going on?"

"I can't be sure but I have an idea but you will have to wait till Carlisle comes back with the results." and she bounced off to follow Carlisle.

Edward looked in shock and wouldn't answer anything. Finally after 10 minutes Carlisle came back in with a happy bouncy Alice.

"Bella, Edward it would be my pleasure to congratulate you." He said and I looked at him as if he had lost his mind.

"No but how can that be?" Edward finally spoke.

"What are you guys talking about?" I was really getting annoyed and my shield was only around me and I was too annoyed to expand it.

"Well my lovely sister, it seems that you have been so sick because you my dear sister are pregnant! I saw you with a swollen belly and your dear

husband talking to it!!" Alice said dancing from one foot to the other. At her announcement Rose dropped the tray of crackers and milk she had

been carrying and Esme dropped the vase of fresh flowers.

Well that was the last thing I was expecting!!!!

* * *

A few weeks went by and things were still a little crazy. Rose was by my side every second Edward would allow her but he wouldn't tell me why. I

found out the very next day that it took to much energy to expand my shield beyond myself, but that Edward could still her my thought. Rose

never said anything, she just sat there reading or looking at my belly which was growing rapidly. I was already about 2 months almost 3 but I

looked to be 6 months. Edward and I didn't want to risk the baby for Carlisle to do an ultra sound so we just waited day by day to see what was

going to happen. It was a Friday afternoon and it was cloudy, Jazz and Emmett had left an hour ago to go hunting and Rose and Ali were with

mom and dad doing something that I'm sure was no good. There was a knock on the door and I looked at Edward. " I'll get it." He said but I was

sure the whole family heard. Then I could hear him let out a low growl so I got up from bed and went to the door to our temporary bedroom.

"Edward it's so lovely to see you. How have you been? I see that half breed isn't on your arm. Did you finally come to your senses and dump her?"

No! No, no, no, no. I knew that voice. It cant be her. She. Cant. Be. Here. "Tanya, I would say it's lovely or nice to see you but it's not. And don't

you dare speak of my WIFE like that! Now what do you want?" I couldn't have been more proud of my Edward! She stepped inside and her back

was now to me as she talked to him. I couldn't believe what she was wearing. She had on tiny cut off shorts the her butt hung out of. And her

shirt was too small and I'm sure her boobs were hanging out as well. " Edward I came here to see if you have changed your mind yet. Cant you

see we belong together?" she said to him then she put her nasty claw on his chest. Oh. No. She. Did. Not. I made my way around her and pulled

him into a passionate kiss. " my love where did you go?" I purred to him pretending I didn't see her there. "um Tanya here was just leaving my

love." he said as he nodded her way but didn't take his eyes off me! I slowly turned and she gasped. "Oh Tanya I didn't know you were here. Well

what are you doing here? From what I saw at our wedding you didn't seem to kin on my and Edward's relationship."

" But how is this possible? Are you pregnant?" was all that came out of her mouth.

" why yes I am. And to be honest with you it's a miracle. But do you really need for me to give you the details on HOW it happened?" and I put my

shield around her and showed her Edward and I naked and Edward was doing some very good things to me. But it was short cause I felt light

headed and leaned into Edward. He looked at me with a disapproving face and I knew it was because I tired myself out by doing that. But I could

also see a smirk trying to come out. Tanya on the other hand looked livid!

" So Edward not only will you have a half breed wife but a half breed child too?" That's all it took for a red haze to fall over my gaze. Without even

thinking I moved forward and punched her so hard she flew backward out the opened door and into the tree about 100 yards away. Still pissed I

yelled out " you better stay away from MY FAMILY! Do yourself a favor and don't show your face here again until you can show me and my family

respect!" and I slammed the door shut. I huffed as I walked back into our room to lay down.

" wow Bella, I never would have thought you had it in you!" Emmett called from by the door. As I started to calm down I noticed my family

standing there with amused looks in their eyes.

"oh my gosh I'm so sorry you guys I don't know what got into me!" I quickly told them.

" well besides Edward, it looks like you stood up for your self Bella! And none of us blame you or are mad at you, were are just glad you didn't

hurt yourself or the baby." Rose said. After a while I calmed down and went to sleep proud that I stood up for my baby.

After another month or two Rose finally sat down and talked to me.

" look Bella, I was never mad or angry with you. I've just needed time to adjust, I am truly happy for you and Edward. You two mean the world to

me. It's just that you are getting to have what I wanted, a baby. I'm not jealous just amazed and you deserve it. I will be here for anything you or

the baby need OK? Just know that I love you and I'm glad you could have this opportunity and share it with all of us!" she finished and gave me a

huge hug. " thanks Rose that means a lot!" I told her and hugged her back

" um Bella why didn't you tell us you had to go to the bathroom?" she asked with a confused look on her face.

" oh no, Rose please go get Edward and dad NOW!!" I just about yelled at her and then a pain shot through my belly. " Now rose, the baby is

coming NOW!" She ran and was back with Edward and the rest of the family within seconds.

" Edward lay her down and take her clothes off." Carlisle said. And Edward did. Soon I was in a blanket covering my chest with my legs in the air

while Carlisle was in between them shouting out orders. Edward was between holding my hand and looking between my legs.

" OK now Bella push" Carlisle told me and I did. Within minutes the baby was out and crying.

"It's a boy!!" was the last thing I heard from Carlisle before everything went black.

* * *

***** **PLEASE REVIEW, THEY MAKE ME TYPE FASTER!!!*******

* * *


	13. A little peace Or so we thought

* * *

**_I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!!!_**

* * *

**ATT: **Ok so here's the NEW chapter 11!! Hope you like and more chapters are on the way plus some more changes!! Sorry guys!!!

* * *

BPOV

I couldn't believe how wonderful my life was. I had a wonderful handsome vampire husband, a wonderful vampire family and now a wonderful

vampire son. After I blacked out all I could do was hear what was going on around me, and it wasn't good.

"Edward I can't stop the bleeding son I'm not sure what to do but sit and wait." Carlisle was telling my Edward.

"Well then that's what we got to do. But you will tell me if I need to bite her to save her right?" Edward asked.

Slowly the bleeding was starting to stem. And about 2 hours later the venom I had in me from the pregnancy had healed all my wounds. In a

mater in a few months I have been to hell and back, but what I got back was so much more! I could hear little slurping sounds and little baby

crying every now and then, and I just knew it was my beautiful son.

But what to name him? After a few days I knew I would be able to get up and see my son and the love of my existence, for without them I was

not whole. He would be the epitome of perfection. I could imagine what he looked like, Copper colored hair like his father, deep green eyes with

brown flecks. He would have my heart shaped face and Edward would love that!

My imagination could not describe what my son looked like when I finally saw him, he indeed have his father's copper hair but his eyes were

brown but not like my human eyes they were flecked with crimson showing his Vampiric parentage, he had my face shape and a full set of lips that

were plumped and ruby red (like he had been sucking a red Popsicle) he had a blush on his chubby cheeks (I knew that Edward would love the

fact that the blush was going to be carried on).

But he was so big for being a newborn. He looked to be at least 4 months old! I knew Edward would be happy with what I named him. I thought

of what to name him I wanted him to have something of his grandfathers both his human ones and his Vampiric grandfather, I thought for a few

moments when it hit me Anthony Carlisle Charles Cullen. So I decided to run it by my husband.

Edward was lying on the bed behind me, cradling me against his chest whilst I held our son, Edward was lost in his thoughts watching me hold

our son whilst he slept in my arms, and he gently traced his fingers over the downy copper hair on his head.

"Edward I have been thinking of what we should name our little cherub"

"Hmm" he replied as he traced the baby's cheek

"I was wondering what you thought of the name Anthony Carlisle Charles Cullen?" I asked him as I mentally crossed my fingers.

He looked from me to our son who was still sound asleep

.

"Well my love love, to tell you the truth, I LOVE IT! It's perfect. A little bit of my human family, Carlisle and yours." He looked at me and I saw the

same proud look on his face that had recently taken a permanent place.

**For awhile we were happy, but I had a gut feeling that the family's happiness would be short lived, it turned out I didn't realize how short that happiness would be…………..**

Now raising a baby, I've heard all the stories and they are supposed to be joyful and cute. But then there are the horror stories. I was getting the

joyful part but I was also getting the stressful part. My son was growing at a rapid rate and at only 4 months old he was walking and talking a

little, Edward was ecstatic that Anthony's first word was Dada, it didn't matter that in the same breath he said momma. This spurned on the rest

of the family to constantly bombard my son with words trying to get him to say their names however the funniest was walking in on Emmett after

he had offered to baby sit while Edward and I went hunting, he was sitting on the couch with Anthony on his lap trying to get him to say "Emmett

is the most awsomest uncle" and "Jazz is an emo". Anthony was sitting there looking at Emmett like he had 2 heads and giggling, while trying to

stick his chubby fingers up Emmett's nose.

Jasper and Carlisle were doing research on if there were other hybrid vampires, those borne to human females being fathered by vampires,

Carlisle had found out from a friendly coven that lived in the Amazon, that there were other hybrids they were rare but they did exist. From the

research we found out that Anthony would reach maturity by the time he was 8 years old. And at this time he would stop aging and like full

vampires would be eternally young.

Life with Anthony was an adventure and he was truly talented it was not until he was 5 months old that we discovered that he had powers. He

had both Edwards and my powers and Carlisle warned us that he may develop others as he grew and matured. Anthony was our world, not only

as Edwards and my son but as a miracle for the family, he was doted on by 2 amazing aunts who treasured every moment with him, 2 uncles who

played with him and 2 grandparents who doted on him, giving him his hearts desire.

We were learning a lot from our son, he had both mine and Edward's powers. We found out that Edward could not read his mind not long after he

was born, but it manifested into something we had not expected when Emmett tried to steal the antique silver rattle that Esme had given our

little cherub, Somehow Emmett had been flung across the room and into the wall opposite the play pen where Anthony was playing. Carlisle

deduced that Anthony had not only the mental shield it had manifested into a physical barrier as well. Alice discovered the manifestation of

Edward's power when she had a vision of Emmett emptying honey into Edward's piano, Anthony had screamed and said clearly to everyone "Bad

Emmy no honey". Anthony was our world, the reason for our existence.

But what happened next in Alice's vision of the future rocked us to the core. We were all sitting in the lounge room watching Anthony riding

Emmett like a pony when Alice's eyes glazed over and she screamed. I had never heard Alice scream like that. Jasper was at her side in a

heartbeat holding her as she let out scream after scream. Edward leapt off the couch beside me grabbing Anthony off his perch on Emmett's back

and was beside me cradling Anthony in one arm and me in his other, I was amazed at how fast he was but what shocked me was that he was

shaking.

"What is it Alice?" Jasper whispered to Alice when she finished screaming, Edward buried his face in my hair and tightened his arms around

Anthony and I. I looked at my family they were all watching Alice intently.

As shocked gasp rang out when Alice whispered "The Volturi"

Emmett was on his feet and grabbed Rosalie in his arms Carlisle too got to his feet dragging Esme with him. From there being no noise in the

room suddenly there was a cacophony of noise. Until, Carlisle asked for quiet. He silently knelt in front of Alice and Jasper, taking her small hands

in his he asked one question.

"Alice what did you see?"

"Tanya is going to the Volturi and telling them that our family has grown and we have great powers that rival the Volturi. She made it seem like

we might try to over throw them to assume their power." Alice said in a hushed tone.

Suddenly it felt like our lives were a house of cards and with that one statement it all came tumbling down around us. What was going to happen

now, were we safe? why had Tanya done this?, Would we live to see tomorrow?. Edward's grip around Anthony and I tightened as he hissed

quietly at Alice's statement and the mention of Tanya's involvement in the probable destruction of our family.

I felt that I had to say something. All eyes turned to me as I quietly spoke.

"Don't worry Alice, we will figure this out. How long have we got?" I asked her trying to keep everyone calm but probably not succeeding

"About a week." and she curled into Jazz.

My thoughts turned inwards, and they all had the same train of thought, how I could protect my son, my husband and my family. I could do this

right? I had a week to figure this all out. I needed to be alone to figure it all out, not only how I was going to protect those I love but what I was

going to do in the event that I failed. I looked at my family and saw the fear that was in their eyes. Carlisle had pulled Esme into his arms and was

trying to soothe the sobs that wracked her small frame. Emmett too had Rosalie in his arms but he was kissing the lips off her (in any other

circumstances I am sure that one of us would have told them to get a room) Jasper was staring deep into Alice's eyes as they conveyed silently

the love that they held for each other.

I looked to my love he was staring intently at our son, who was thankfully unaware of what was going on with the family as he played with ends

of my hair. I knew he would be safe if it was the last thing I do. I would do anything in my power to protect him. I looked at my love and

announced to the family….

"I'm going to take a walk I need to think, this is all my fault. If I had not provoked Tanya then she would not have done this. Edward my love

please stay here with Anthony he needs at least one of us and I need to be alone." I directed my husband. I kissed him on the lips and then

brushed my lips over Anthony's forehead. I left the loving and protective embrace of my love and started to leave the room as I was walking out I

noticed Rose following me.

"Rose, Please stay here I really need to be alone and I think that Emmett needs you." I told her. I looked to Emmett, he seemed to be lost and for

the first time I realized that Emmett was deep inside as scared as the rest of the family, although he would never admit it.

"Don't you get it by know Bella? We are family; you don't have this burden alone. We are here to help, remember what Carlisle said We protect

our family."

"Thanks Rose you are truly my sister. Now we need help we can't possibly do this alone we can't go up against them no matter how many powers

we have." I said aloud but more to myself.

I ran from the house as fast as I could, no-one followed me, I ran for miles not seeing anything but the blur of green on green. I ran until I

reached the place I must have subconsciously been heading for, it was a meadow, in the middle of the forest. I sat in the center and closed my

eyes. I saw the faces of my family. Charlie and Renee, Carlisle and Esme, Rose and Emmett, Alice and Jasper, Jacob and the pack, my sweet baby

and the love of my life. Their images kept flickering through my mind.

What could we do if we all fight then we all die, we don't fight we die, any way that I thought about it the outcome was the same we died. We

were 8 vampires and a vampire hybrid what could we do against the most powerful coven in the world. Then it hit me like a tonne of bricks we

were not alone………

I jumped up and ran home I had an idea but for it to work we could need the co-operation of so many. I burst through the door, everyone was in

the same positions they were before I left with the exception of Rose, Emmett, Carlisle and Esme they were all sitting on couches wrapped in each

others arms again.

"I got it! What if we ask the pack for help? Jacob said if we needed anything to let him know and what about any other friends?" I asked

Carlisle jumped to his feet "It's worth a try! Rose you and Bella go to La Push and talk to the elders and the pack see we can enlist their help, the

rest of us will contact our friends and see if they are willing to help as well."

Rose and I ran out the door as fast as we could. We set off to La Push running across the boarder and in to the village I ran towards Jake's

house. Jacob and his friends were already out side when Jake saw me running towards me he became worried. He knew that I would only be

here if there was an emergency. He took one look at me and knew something was seriously wrong.

"Bella Rose what are you doing here, what is wrong?" he asked, his body quivering as he took a step towards us.

I quickly explained everything to him and asked him for the pack's help in protecting us all, I made sure to explain that this was not a demand but

rather a request and that they could refuse and we would not hold it against the in any way.

Without any hesitation he looked me in the eye and announced

"We are in just tell us when and where and we will be there."

If there was ever a time I was glad to have a werewolf as a friend it was now!

"Well first of all we need to head back to our place so we strategize is that OK?"

Jake nodded and the pack followed his lead. They trekked into the tree line; I knew that they were going to phase. Rose and I waited until we

saw Jake come out of the trees and nod his wolfy head towards us. With the pack following we took off towards home and hopefully a start to the

end of the conflict before it started.

* * *

***So there you go...Please review and let me know what you think about the changes!!!****

* * *


	14. A begining to an end

**I DO NOT OWN ANY THING!!!!**

**ATT:**

**BIG THANKS TO GIKKAS MY BETA FOR DOING WHAT SHE DOES BEST!!! ALSO SOME THINGS YOU NEED TO KNOW:**

**1: NO JACOB AND LEAH DID NOT IMPRINT ON EACH OTHER THER WERE JUST GETTING CLOSE BUT THAT WILL CHANGE!!**

**2: SOME THINGS WERE ADDED FOR THOSE OF YOU WHOE READ THE OTHER CHAPTER 11 **

**SO HOPE YOU ENJOY AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!~!!**

* * *

**BPOV**

The family was waiting for us when we got home; I barely made it through the door before Edward wrapped me into what would have been a

bone crushing hug if I were human. I snuggled into his chest inhaling his unique scent. I knew I was home in my love's arms.

Carlisle greeted the pack, (they had phased back into human form before we broke through the trees in the back yard) they trouped into the

house and we all took our positions, I noticed that Esme was missing as was Anthony, I guessed that Esme had taken Anthony out of the way

either trying to put him to bed or was playing with him in another part of the house. I sat on Edwards lap as Carlisle and Jasper told the pack

about the threat that was heading our way.

When Carlisle got to the part about Anthony I got some weird looks from the pack, I turned to Edward and in hushed tones I whispered to him

"Maybe if they met him?" Edward nodded at my question and I levered myself off his lap and went in search of my little angel.

I found Esme and Anthony in Esme and Carlisle's bedroom, Anthony had been bathed and was looking adorable in his puppy footie pyjamas and

Esme was reading to him, Alice had gotten the pyjamas the other day and had fallen in love with them. The pyjamas came complete with a tail and

a hat that resembled ears he looked adorable. I grinned at Esme when I saw him I had to bite my cheek over the hilarity of the outfit in

comparison to whom he was going to meet in a few minutes.

When Anthony saw me he squealed and raised his chubby arms. I swept him up and inhaled his beautiful baby scent, one that could never be

replicated, a mixture of little boy, baby powder and a sweetness that could not be described.

"Anthony, mommy and daddy have some friends downstairs that would like to meet you, They will smell a little funny but they are friends and they

are here to help mommy and daddy" I told Anthony as I walked out of the room with Esme hot on my heels.

As I descended the stairs I gripped Anthony and he snuggled into my chest burying his face in my hair. I reached the bottom; I was not surprised

to find Edward waiting for us. Edward pulled me to his side as Esme flitted over to Carlisle. I turned and faced my friends.

"Guys this is the miracle that Tanya was upset about." I said as I gently turned Anthony away from my hair so that he faced the pack. I was

surprised at their reaction. Jake came over to me and looked at Anthony and then back to me.

"Bells he is a mini you" he said with a wide grin.

One by one the pack came over and hugged me and Anthony all but Leah. I looked over at the lone female pack member. Her eyes were

narrowed and she looked at me like I had 3 heads. Without a word she bolted out the open door into the yard. I watched her in confusion. Seth

looked at the rest of the pack members in confusion. Before I knew it Jake swiftly followed Leah to the yard.

I gently passed Anthony to Rose, I grabbed Edward's hand and we too left the room and headed to the yard. Edward gave my hand a squeeze as

we reached the doors. I looked out to the darkened yard as I saw Leah on her knees looking up at the star studded sky Jake was on his knees

beside her holding her shaking frame. I let go of Edward's hand and walked over to the two forms.

I knelt down in front of Leah and Jake, "Leah I am sorry I shouldn't have involved you and the pack in this, I would understand if you left, we will

be able to cope I am sure" I whispered

"No Bella you don't understand, I imprinted" Leah whispered still looking up at the sky.

"What on whom?" I asked

"Bells remain calm but she imprinted on Anthony" Jake said placing a restraining hand on my shoulder.

I looked at my friend as she looked at me, her eyes were filled with a mixture of emotions and I didn't need Jasper to confirm them, there was

love, anxiety, hurt, fear, confusion, and hope. I moved myself away from Jake's restraining hand and pulled Leah into a hug, one that I am sure if

she had not been a ware wolf would have shattered some bones.

I knew from the stories that Jake and Billy had told me that imprinting was involuntary, that it was like nothing in the world mattered other than

the object of the imprint, and that the imprint would be loved for his or her entire existence and probably into the great beyond. It was like finding

the other half to their soul, I was not conflicted with emotions, I knew from talking to Jake that Leah had thought herself to be a mutant, being

the only female member of the pack, that she thought that she would not be capable of imprinting, it was uncharted waters as the legends stated

that only the "sons" of the tribe became protectors never the "daughters".

"Leah, I understand. I know the legends of the pack, I am not going to say that I am overjoyed that you have imprinted on my son but I know

that you will care for him and love him even when maybe I can't. My friend, I do not hate you but if you hurt him or the family I will not hesitate to

rip you apart." I looked Leah in the eye and saw her visibly relax.

"I could not hurt him even if I wanted to he is my world, my everything, my life and love" she whispered.

I stood and held out my hand. "Well you had better come inside and meet him properly"

Leah grasped my hand and stood, I threw my arm around her shoulder and she placed her's around my waist. Jake feeling left out grabbed my

hand as we walked back to the house and to where Edward was still standing on the porch. I knew that he had heard everything that was said

and even some things that weren't. As soon as we reached the porch he had me in his arms. There was nothing said between us but I knew that

he understood why I did not get angry or attacked Leah. It was the same feeling that I had for him, maybe vampires imprinted as well. I knew

that Edward was my other half, the other half of my heart, my body, my soul.

Together we escorted Leah and Jake into the house, the pack were lounging on the chairs and sofa's like they lived there their entire lives, Esme

was loading the dining room table with food, that I knew the pack would demolish in a heartbeat. I saw that Rose was still holding Anthony on her

lap as she chatted with Alice on one of the sofas. I grabbed Leah's hand and walked over to my son. I relieved Rose of my son and turned to face

my wolfy friend.

"Leah may I introduce you to Anthony Carlisle Charles Cullen, Anthony I would like you to meet a good friend of mommy's this is Leah Clearwater"

I said as I handed Anthony over to Leah.

I took a look at the pair, Leah had a dreamy look on her face, and she could not see anyone at the moment but my beautiful son. I could tell that

nothing else mattered but him and I was glad to see that if anything happened to me and Edward that he would be loved forever.

The family and the pack broke into laughter when Anthony placed a chubby hand on Leah's face and announced to all present "MINE" I knew that

Anthony felt for Leah what she felt for him although I was glad at this time it was pure innocence.

The rest of the night flowed fairly seamlessly Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett, Edward, and the pack (other than Leah) worked on strategies to protect

Anthony and me. I bowed out of the strategy meeting and delved into my own mind, I knew that Anthony had to be protected at all costs he was

more valuable than anything in my life and I knew that he had to survive and therefore by some extent through him I would survive.

I was pulled out of my revere by Carlisle, I looked at my father and he announced that the best place for the two warring parties to meet would

be a clearing near the baseball field. We would have the advantage of knowing the terrain. The wolves, Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper would be

heading to the clearing as soon as they could, we had at least 3 days to go and we were waiting to hear from the friends that Carlisle and the

rest of the family could contact to aid us in our survival.

Alice was getting more frustrated (she could not pinpoint an exact time because they kept changing their plans) whilst the boys and the wolves

(other than Seth, Leah and Embry) had headed out to the clearing to scout it and to confirm the points of the significant importance the rest of us

were trying to organize those who came to support us, first were the cousins from Denali they were shocked at what Tanya had done and vowed

to support us to the end.

The next to arrive were the Australian coven, they too were vegetarians however they were not used to being out in the day time (it is really

sunny in Australia) there were 6 (5 of whom were female) members of the coven, Joanne was the coven leader she was a unique vampire she had

the usual pale skin but amazingly she also had freckles that covered her face she had mousy brown hair that reached just below her shoulders,

she was a large woman but exuded confidence and love, the rest of the coven were similar, Jordan was Joanne's mate he was a large vampire

that resembled Emmett he had muscles but he appeared to be as friendly, Sarah was a beautiful raven haired vampire with light olive skin (even

under the pale skin of the usual vampire), Chrystale she was a tall girl with cropped hair she looked to be in her late teens, Hannah was a small

vampire like Alice she had raven hair that stuck out everywhere, then there was Tahyla a small vampire that looked to be about 15 she was

different to the others she had white blonde hair. He entire Australian coven was gifted. Joanne was a scorcher ( she was able to utilize heat

through her hands to scorch others or objects) Jordan was a Healer (he was able to heal injuries so far in both vampires and humans), Sarah was

an optimist she was able to influence others to her way of thought (kind of like Jasper but she could not change other's feelings) Sarah was also

able to see the past of someone, Chrystale was able to shift her appearance and even go invisible, Hannah was able to mould metal into any

shape with her mind and then there was Tahyla, she like me was a shield but her shield was more like Anthony a physical shield. The Australian

coven; were all sisters (other than Jordan of course) and Tahyla was Joanna's daughter they had been changed within a few years of each other

by a sadistic vampire who wanted to see if differing bites would work.

Other covens followed including those from Ireland, Egypt, Russia and Japan. All had varying gifts but the ones that would come into play if we

needed them were the Japanese. They were able to like Chrystale from the Australian coven change their appearance however they were able to

sound and smell like the people that they were imitating.

Once the covens arrived we decided just to go out to the clearing and wait because the guard kept changing their minds on when they were

going to come, we wanted to be ready and together in one place. We had set up a little camp ground not far from the clearing where the wolves

would stay along with Anthony and I here we had set up tents for sleeping, at times it seemed that the wolves were on one big camping trip but

underneath the happiness there was a sense of fear and uncertainty.

We remained in the clearing getting to know one and other (although some of the Egyptians and the Russians would leave to hunt as they had a

different diet to us); I quickly befriended the members of the Australian coven and the Irish coven. I was drawn to Joanne from the Australian

coven and Siobhan from the Irish coven, I could see that Joanne, Siobhan and I would be friends for our existence we were so similar in our

opinions, likes and the love we had for our families.

After a few days Ali got a vision that they were near. And sure enough not an hour later they were there at the clearing. We were all scattered

around but close enough to defend each other if the time called for it. Aro approached us from the south as he appeared before us he held out his

hand for Carlisle to shake.

"My, my Carlisle my dear friend, your clan has grown. And I hear you have great powers. And you have gathered all from around the world, are

you going to fight us?" He asked as his eyes swept the clearing before settling on Anthony and me, Anthony was clinging to me as he sat on my

hip. Leah was standing on my left and Jake was on my right both were growling, a deep rumbling coming from within.

"And what is this a child? If I hadn't seen it in Tanya's mind I wouldn't have believed it. That you have broken one of our greatest laws, one I

believe you had a hand in proposing" Aro said glaring at Anthony and I. As he spoke I saw Tanya walk out from the back of the opposing party

with a smug look on her face.

"You will not touch me or my family, Aro. We have done nothing wrong. We don't want to take over your kingdom we only want our own peace

and happiness." Carlisle announced to his old friend

"So you can leave now and forget this or you can stay and fight and I can guarantee it won't be pretty." I piped up from my position, glaring at the

man in front of us who was threatening not only my family but my son, our friends and our way of life.

"Ah says the half breed." was all Aro said when the red haze took over and I used every power I could get from deep down inside! My head

pounded, something was being shaken loose. I pictured their mind and I cut off what I needed. I cut off everything. My head pounded. Too many

people. Too many but I stood tall. I ignored the choking, pounding feeling and saw Edward out of the corner of my eye.

He gave me a lingering look and turned to Chelsea. We knew that the first person we would have to eliminate was Chelsea as she was able to

influence make stronger or destroy the bonds between people. "Sorry, pretty girl," and with that he pounced at the blonde that stood closest to

him and ripped her head cleanly off I turned away, focused on what was in front of me.

My back was covered. Chelsea's and now spell was broken. I turned to Marcus, and Aro's eyes widened in horror. Good. I was told by Sarah who

was standing directly behind me; that Aro had killed Marcus's wife because of a prophecy that she foretold that would lead to the fall of the Volturi

reign.

"He killed her, Marcus. He killed your wife. To keep you and his power, he killed your wife." I told the man who stood to the left of Aro. Marcus was

very still for a moment, until understanding came into his eyes. He turned to Aro, shocked.

"Brother?" He asked. The pain evident in not only his voice but his eyes

I looked on as Marcus's glare bored into his brother, a glare that showed that he wanted to know the truth. When he received no answer he

lunged for Aro, I looked away not wanting to see a once powerful man whose heart and mind was blackened by power and greed.

Fights broke out around me as the guard attacked us. The pack members had each taken a vampire or two and were doing a pretty good job.

Edward's eyes were trained on me as he was attacking Demetri with Jasper and Emmett. He was still fighting back, still trying to get to me, trying

to help make sure I didn't fight, silly vampire. He could not be everywhere and I was being protected by Sarah, little Tahyla and Leah. Jacob had

left my side to go and fight with the pack as he knew that no-one was going to get through Tahyla's shield.

I must have made a noise because Jacob looked up from the parts of whoever he was systematically ripping apart, he looked at me and a wave of

pure fear shone on his face.

"Oh shit," he muttered. "Get up; get the hell up, all of you!" They were all tangled up and fighting. I handed Anthony to Leah who was looking at

me with painful eyes. As soon as Anthony was free from my arms I crumpled to the ground shaking and sobbing. Tahyla must have dropped her

shield to allow Jacob through.

"Sister, hold it together, come on," Jacob pleaded with me. But there was no holding, there was no together. . It was too much. Too much.

"Anthony…… get Anthony away from me keep him safe GO!!" I pleaded with Leah through clenched teeth, the pain was becoming unbearable.

I saw everyone's faces clearly, and picked out the ones I loved. My family, my friends both new and old. The pain was becoming too much, I closed

my eyes and felt the core of my power, crackling up and down my spine through my toes and fingers. There was no beginning to it, or end. It was

just there.

I saw everyone; I fought against the pain and opened up my mind to the collective enemy, as I entered their minds I made everything blank to

only them. Not their brains, but their bodies were useless. I made each one of them frozen in place, unmoving, not being.

"No harm will come to those I love." I whispered the words, and opened my eyes. And it was exactly as I had pictured. No one moved. Nothing

twitched. All was still. Jacob came flying to my feet to make sure I wasn't harmed.

"Hold on, sister, come on, just hang on." Jasper looked at me and muttered Jacob's same words: "oh shit."

Alice and Carlisle dragged Edward away, Jasper caught my eye.

"Run," I choked out.

And they did, they ran until I couldn't see them any more. I saw Edward fighting the grip that Carlisle and Alice had on him, he was fighting to get

to me.

"My love; protect the innocent, protect Anthony, I love you both more than my own life" I whispered. I saw the tears that would never fall glisten

in his golden eyes. I saw his mouth "I promise and I love you as he gave into the strength of our father and sister.

I knew that he would protect everyone and especially Anthony, he was the most important. I knew that this was the end of me but it was also the

fruition of the prophecy that Aro had vehemently tried to prevent from coming true.

Everyone began to move. Noises started again, but they seemed backwards. My head pounded and every part of me pulsed. I felt my power in

the back of my spine, itching to get out it was building and I knew that the power would save us all but at one cost? Ignoring the pain carousing

through my body I pulled myself up, standing tall it was up to me now I had to protect the ones I loved, my family and my friends

Aro stood before me, half an arm ripped off. He leapt at me, teeth bared. Not so cultured now.

My body started to warm, then heat. My cheeks flushed and my hands colored. I needed air. I sucked in a deep breath it wasn't enough I filled my

lungs more and then I knew what I had to do I let go.

I just let go......

* * *

******OK SO THERE YOU GO A LITTLE CLIFFIE!! PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WUT YOU THINK!!!********


	15. AFTER

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!!**

* * *

**ATT: THANKS TO GIKKAS FOR BEING MY BETA WITHOUT YOU I COULDNT DO IT!!! SO HERE IS ANOTHER CHAPPIE I KNOW IT'S BEEN A **

**WHILE BUT REAL LIFE HAPPENS SOMETIMES!!! I HAVE 3 OR 4 MORE CHAPTERS BEFORE ITS DONE SO I WILL GET THOSE UP AS SOON **

**AS I CAN!!! HOPE YOU LIKE.......**

**

* * *

**

BPOV

I opened my eyes and all I saw was an azure sky. I sat up expecting there to be nothing but death and destruction around me. Instead I was in

the meadow, purple, blue and yellow wild flowers surrounding me. The sun shone down upon me and I could feel the warmth. It was peaceful

there was a slight breeze and I could hear the leaves in the trees rustling.

I slowly sat up looking around, everything was perfect. I closed my eyes and inhaled deep, right to my toes, I could taste the air, the flowers and

even the sun, everything was perfect except one thing I was alone.

No sooner had the thought crossed my mind did I sense another presence in the meadow. I stood keeping my eyes closed afraid to open them

and see what was in front of me. I pulled my bottom lip between my teeth and opened my eyes ready to face whatever was in front of me.

I gasped. Across the meadow stood Edward and Anthony. My heart soared at the sight of them. They were dressed simply in light pants and

white shirts their twin bronze heads gleaming in the sun, Edward wore no shoes and his exposed skin was not glittering like it should have been.

Anthony sat on his hip as Edward pointed out the flowers.

I looked down at myself expecting to see my clothes torn and bloodied but they weren't I was wearing a white peasant dress. I returned my gaze

to the angelic beings ahead of me. I watched as Edward looked up and met my gaze, he started to smile. I took off at a run towards them.

Anthony saw me and he too broke into a grin, showing me his dimples and perfect teeth. I ran until I could touch them. I grabbed Anthony out of

Edward's arms and pulled him close to my chest. Edward wrapped his arms around us both.

No words passed between us, we just stood holding our son between us as the sun gleamed down on us. I could picture it in my mind our little

family together once more.

I closed my eyes and inhaled the baby scent of my son, mixed with the scent of my love and the flowers and grass that surrounded us. I didn't

want to open my eyes incase the spell broke.

**(A/N I could be cruel and leave it there but I can imagine the hate mail)**

Edward and I sat on the grass and watched as Anthony toddled around the meadow trying to catch the many butterflies that had appeared.

Everything was perfect. But there was something calling to me, beyond the trees, in the shadows, something that scared me. I tried to ignore it

but the sounds became louder. I listened intently they were not the normal forest sounds but rather they were screams. Screams of agony, pain

and torment…….

* * *

**_****SORRY THIS IS A CLIFFIE!!!! DONT WORRY I WILL GET THE NEXT ONE UP SOON OK? BUT IN THE MEAN TIME PLEASE REVIEW!!****_**


	16. EPOV SNEAK PEAK

**_EPOV_**

"RUN" Bella choked out,

I fell to my knees my eyes fixed upon my beloved. I felt myself rooted to the spot my

eyes fixed upon the writhing body of my love in front of me. I did not realize Alice

and Carlisle were dragging me away from the field until the trees started to obscure

my vision of my wife. I looked at my friends and family with a fleeting glance until I

saw my son, he was wedged upon the back of Leah. I started to run to him and took

him from her. I cradled him to my chest as I ran I needed to get him away to protect

him.

we ran silently all but the sounds of the wolves thudding paws and heartbeats. We

didn't stop until the birds suddenly stopped chirping and there was complete silence.

Alice stopped suddenly wheeling around to face me.

"STOP" she cried "we are safe here"

I cradled Anthony against my chest rocking him slowly side to side, his silent tears

soaking through my ripped shirt. I fell to my knees, Carlisle was at my side instantly

holding me.

I looked at my family and friends, they were all holding each other and whispering.

Alice gasped and looked back at the way we had come. I followed her gaze and

was shocked to see a brilliant flash of light that lit up the twilight sky. Anthony started

to whimper, I looked at my sister and saw the fear and devastation in her eyes.

I stood knowing that the light had something to do with Bella, I pried Anthony's arms

from around my neck and passed him to Esme knowing that she would keep him

safe. I looked to my father and brothers and with a nod I took off again back the way

we had come and back to my beloved and whatever remained.

We ran at breakneck speeds, Carlisle was on my right and Jasper on my left ,

Emmett and Jacob were right behind me, we ran in this formation until we reached

the trees that edged the field. We did not know what we would find in the field, who

remained and who had passed.

I looked to my father and with a nod we burst through the tree line. I was shocked at

what I saw. My beloved was in the center of the field floating 4 foot in the air

surrounded by a blue haze all around her were piles of ashes no one had escaped,

my beloved had saved us all, but at what cost?

I slowly walked towards Bella, her eyes were closed as if she were sleeping, her

long mahogany hair was falling towards the ground, she had a small smile on her

face as though she was happy. I drank in the sight her porcelain skin her dark lashes

forming crescents upon her ivory cheeks, her ruby lips that I adored.

I reached out my hand to touch her and my arm went through the blue hazy bubble I

felt no pain, I gently stroked her cheek. Suddenly she started to gently fall to the

ground. she floated downwards until she was on Terra firms I gently pulled her to me

and started to weep.

I looked down in awe as water drops suddenly appeared on Bella's hair. I looked at

the sky to see if there was rain but the sky was clear. I heard a gasp and looked at

the people gathered and saw through my sister's eyes that it was not rain but rather

tears that had fallen upon Bella, my tears. I had always believed that Vampires were

unable to cry that we were not worthy of the cleansing tears that humans had. But

here I was tears flowing down my cheeks and on to the ground.

I looked to my father, when there was a scream followed by gasps and more

screaming, My mother had come to the field, I looked through her eyes my tears had

changed they were no longer clear crystal drops, they were red, I was crying blood.

I threw back my head and let out a roar.......... "BELLA" ........

* * *

**THIS IS JUST A TEASER WAITING FOR THE NEXT CHAPPIE!!***


	17. THE AFTER MATH

**ATT: Here is the next chapter and one more to go!!! There might be a sequal but I'm not sure, right now I'm working on something new so put me on your alert and you will get to **

**read that one!! hope you enjoys these last chapters!!!**

* * *

**EPOV**

I was scared I didn't know what was going on. I collapsed on the field next to my beloved, and didn't remember anything for 24 hrs after that. Carlisle told me that He carried Bella back to the house

and Emmett had carried me back. I remember awaking next to my beloved who was still in her state of unaware. My heart broke I gently moved a piece of her hair and tucked it behind her ear, I

gently bent over her and placed a kiss upon her ruby lips, maybe in hope that like in the story of Sleeping beauty she would awake and kiss me back. The days went by and it was not until the 10th

day of Bella's "sleep" that Carlisle got Emmett and Jasper to drag me away from my princess, under the guise of me needing to hunt. After a successful hunt I returned to my beautiful wife but I

came to realize that my son also needed me as he could not loose both parents. I had to step up and act like the father that Bella knew I could be.

**BPOV**

I didn't know how long I was out of it in my own little dream land I loved it there,I was happy. But the darkness slowly gave way to the lighter tones, I could see them behind my eye lids. I

took a deep breath and smelt the most delicious scent. I knew it immediately Anthony....... "Mama!" my son yelled happily. I opened my eyes and saw my son's beautiful eyes, dimpled cheeks and

toothy grin looking back at me. I grabbed him into my arms and inhaled his unique baby scent. " What's the matter baby? You act like you haven't seen me in days?" I told him as he clung to me and

he gently placed his hand on my cheek and showed me that I looked like sleeping beauty. I stood slowly holding Anthony to my chest. I looked around and saw that I was in Edwards room. I

tentatively took a step, I felt fine so I slowly made my way down the stairs to the living room. Almost everyone was there, Carlisle, Leah and Alice being the exceptions. Emmett, Jasper, and Jake

were playing on the play station. Esme was at the table with her addiction of scrap booking and Rose was helping her. I looked around and saw that Edward was on the couch, in the fetal position.

when he saw me he jumped lithely to his feet and pulled Anthony and I into his arms. when he finally let us go I looked into his topaz eyes and asked the question that had been on my mind since I

had "awoken". "Edward how long have I've been asleep?" "About 18 days my love, you had us all worried." At the sound of my voice all heads snapped to our direction there was a squeal and I was

attacked by Rose and Esme, we stood there hugging until someone cleared their throat, my mother and sister moved so that they were each holding on with one arm, Carlisle and Alice stood in the

doorway. Carlisle was grinning from ear to ear, and Alice was bouncing on the spot. my little hugging circle moved us over to the couches. The other boys stopped their game and joined us. " Um OK

so bring me up to date please?" I asked a little confused bit I wasn't going to let that bother me know. " Um Bella maybe you should spend some time with Anthony first then we will talk OK?" Alice

asked with a strange look on her face. Did they forget that I can read their minds? I quickly put my shield over my family and as I did it triggered a memory from Alice

_It was all quite in the house and Alice was busy trying to look for my future with no luck_. _All of a sudden the door bell rang and there was a messenger with a letter. Dad signed for it and the family _

_gathered around to read the letter....._ _**Dear Cullen Family,**_ _**You are here by summoned to attend a meeting in Volterra regrading your battle and the continuance of order to the vampire **_

_**world. We request ALL family members and children to attend. Make no mistake if you do not show, we will not hesitate to come to you. We do not wish you any harm but only a **_

_**peaceful solution. You cooperation will be greatly rewarded.**_ _**Sincerely,**_ _**Stefan and Vladimir**_

_Everyone looked from one another and all thought the same thing....to keep this from me as long as possible._

" You were all going to keep this from me? Edward? Mom? Dad? Rose? Rose you of all people, I didn't think you would! This is a threat on my SON!! MY FAMILY!! are you all crazy?" It was the red

haze all over again and my head was pounding as I replayed the scene in my head. But all of a sudden it clicked. They said no harm would come of my family and if they knew about our battle and

about my son then they knew what I would do to protect them. " I'm sorry you guys I didn't think. I'm OK now. We need to start planning a trip and sort this out so we can get back to normal." I

told them all as I calmed down and went into planning mode. Everyone stood still at my sudden change of mode but quickly got up and we started planning our trip to Volterra. A few days went by

and things were going smoothly. The pack decided to go but to stay undetected until we let them know that a battle was going down. Edward was just grateful to have more protection for our

family. All to soon Ali told us it was time to go. We made it to Volterra in a matter of two days , all of us wanting to prolong this to spend as much time together as possible. All too soon the gates of

Volterra loomed in the distance. I held tightly onto Anthony and Edward held both of in his embrace, whispering his love for us in my ear. I can do this I thought I could protect us i had done it before I

will do it again..... I hope. Once we had entered the gates of Volterra we were immediately met and escorted to the "palace" where the meeting was being held by two red eyed vampires that I had

never seen before. The "guards" took us to a large room. There was a table set up in front of 2 stone thrones, more chairs were behind the table and to the right side. It reminded me of the court

room dramas I had seen on TV the accused seated before the judges and the jurors on the right. All kinds of vamps were there. All I saw was red mixed in with golden eyes and I felt a little at ease

to know that there weren't all blood crazed, human eating vamps here. We were told to sit at the large table in front facing the thrones. The large group of other vamps were sitting and standing

around the rest of the room, who all seem to be starring at my family, especially my son, with a look of amazement and fury. I pulled Anthony closer and made sure my shield was up. I got couple

of growls and felt some jabs at my shield and realized some in here were trying to test out my powers. I let a a fierce growl and the jabs stopped but two very old looking vamps stepped out and

shushed the whole place. The came to a stop in front of the thrones and raised their hands the crowd fell silent. " Welcome friends, we are glad you can all make it! Now many of you heard of the big

battle that went down in the Americas not to long ago. We are pleased to say that the old guard and the rein of terror of the Volturi was eliminated by none other then the Cullen family." A rush of

jabs was sent our way the crowd was growling and hissing. I was on immediately put on alert for a possible attack on my family. Did they really bring us here to try to kill us? I was in fear for my son

and the rest of the family. Just as I started to shake and feel every bit if rage possible, I felt a calm come over me from within my shield and looked to Jazz. _' I feel nothing but amazement and _

_gratitude coming from them. I don't think they want to hurt us. Calm down and let them speak.'_ I simply nodded my head and cooled just a bit but still keep my shield strong. The growling and

hissing increased and soon I could hear nothing above the din. " I SAID SILENCE!!" They both shouted and one of the red eyed vamps stood. " If the guard is dead why do we need to listen to you

we have no rulers. And why are they siting here alive with an immortal child?" " Well aren't you a brave one? You will listen to US because we are taking back the throne! As we did a millennium ago.

And they are here because the will explain to all of us about this child and then be put under an order of protection. No one is to harm the Cullen family. They do not live off of human blood but rather

animal and did not destroy the old guard for fun! Now Bella Cullen would you like to explain?" said the one called Stefan. I looked to Edward and the Carlisle. The both nodded and I stood, I kissed

Anthony's curls and handed him to his father, it hurt my heart to do so but I was here to explain our story and I knew that Anthony would rather be in the arms of his father whilst I tried to explain. "

Not that I believe we have to but if you are honest about the order of protection it is the least I can do." I turned to the rest of the vamps to explain before I showed them. "I am what you would call

a hybrid, a half vampire and half human, It was discovered that I have great power, I am what can only be defined as a Mental shield and when under it I can use any power that it holds." I looked

directly at the two ancient vamps in front of me. I turned and faced the crowd. "I can also project my own thoughts to any one covered under the shield. Now my story is long so I will cover your

minds only and show you but be warned if any of you try to harm myself or my family I will not hesitate to remove your life force." I looked at the crowd and was shocked at all the shocked faces

staring back. I covered everyone in the room with my shield, and it was a hell of a lot more the what I was used to doing but it held. I showed them how I was changed and then moved on to how I

met the Cullen's but only showing what they needed to see. I showed them Edward and I getting married then only a sneak peak of us starting to make love. Then I found out I was pregnant and

how my pregnancy went fast. I showed them Anthony's birth, I showed how we all had grown in our powers and how that skank Tanya tried to endanger my family, I showed the "old guard" came

to destroy us and my anger and fury. Every single vamp shivered when I came to that part of my story and I could see a look of panic. I showed the battle and how we tried to reason, we didn't

want to run anything except our lives and be left alone. I finished off by showing them that we were all loving and gentle unless they try to harm any of us. I quickly pulled my shield away and made

sure it was securely around my family. Everyone was in a state of shock and astonishment but also fear. " I don't want to harm any creature but my family means the world to me and I will do what

ever it takes to make sure they are safe above all else including my son! We don't wish to rule you we only want to live peaceful and happy. We are not a circus and we already have enough friends,

yes I can read minds, everything you are thinking is both true and false, so please just leave us in peace!" I finished up while my family sent me words of love and apprehension while Edward on the

other hand was looking at me with lust, passion and pride in his eyes! _My love I cant wait to get you home!! I don't promise to genital but I do promise to keep you up late! I will RAVISH you as _

_soon as we get home!!! I love you.....i love you.....i love you...._ He kept chanting and I couldn't help the little moan that escaped my lips. Everyone except my family looked at me but I didn't care

because I so needed to feel every inch of my husband tonight!!! " OK now you all see why they will be protected and it will be law that if anyone wishes to harm the Cullen's or try to take them out

because they are powerful, they will be sentenced to death. Also there will be new laws, but all the old ones still apply. You will now be able to choose your feeding life style! And we will find a remote

place where we can open up a school where vampires can go to learn how to change there diet if they wish. You may apply from within the school once it's up and running." "If you find your soul

mate in a human they will no longer be put to death if they know the existence of us however you will have to state your case first and show proof that the feelings are mutual and a bond exists.

Any children that may come from that relationship will not be harmed or put to death and depending on there talents may be placed on The Protection list as the Cullen family is. however be fore-

warned we do have empath's and mind readers amongst us, so we will know if you yourself are trying to become a powerful clan to overthrow the rulers and if the case is proven to be treacherous

you will be put before trial immediately and the punishment is naught bar one Death. Now we have kept the Cullen's long enough so please see your selves out and try not to catch yourself in here

for unwanted reasons." Vladimir finished up and my family and I got up and left to finally have some peace in our lives. Well Edward and I were planning on a very long evening to top off a very hard

year!

* * *

*****HOPE YOU ENJOYED THAT PLEASE REVIEW!!******


	18. EPILOGUE

**ATT : I DONT OWN ANYTHING TWILIGHT!! HERE IS FOLK THE FAMOUS ENDING I REALLY ENJOYED MY TIME ON HERE AND I HOPE YOU ENJOYED READING! THANKS TO GIKKAS **

**FOR BEING WITH ME THROUGH ALL THIS AND HELPING ME OUT YOU ARE THE BEST!!! SO PLEASE READ ON.....**

* * *

**BPOV**

As soon as we made it to the car my whole family was astounded! We couldn't believe how things had turned out. I thought for sure our family would be in even more danger now that we had so

much power within our reach, but no instead we were granted with full protection and even opened up some doors to a whole way of living to vampires everywhere! To say I was amazed was an

under statement, and now we could get on with our live and I could have some alone time with my husband cause really after all that's happened in short amount of time I really need to just feel him

in me! As if he heard my thoughts he placed his hand on my thigh on began rubbing some circles and inching his way up. A soft moan released from my lips and I could see his crocked gin come into

place. Bastard! He knew what he was doing to me and he knew what I was longing for. Without faltering his driving he slowly put his lips to my ear and said "I'm going to very naughty things to you

Mrs. Cullen. And bu time I'm done with you, you will NEVER forget what it feels like to have me inside you" and with that he licked the sensitive spot right below my ear! Yes HE LICKED IT!! this time

the moan that escaped my lips was heard by our son who choose to ignore it. Thank god! '_Get us home NOW!!'_ I just about shouted in my mind and all of a sudden Edward was flooring the gas!!

We made to the house in record time! As soon as we got out of the car the rest of the family pulled up with knowing looks and my guess was that Alice let them know we needed some privacy! "

we are just going to go hunting for a few hours guys! And we are taking Anthony with us." Alice said and there was never a time I was happy that my sister was a physic. No sooner that Alice

finished what she was say was my husband pulling me to our room faster then I could blink! We get to the bed and strip down on the way and Edward only says one thing "DOWN" so I turn my back

to him and brace myself against the mattress with my forearms, bending myself _just right_ and slightly spreading my legs. I hear a deep rumble from Edward and immediately think to myself of all the

naughty things he is going to do to me AND A RANDOM THOUGHT COME TO MY MIND....I do not deserve him, I don't deserve this man who loves me and trusts me and gives me every fucking thing

in the universe that I could ever possibly want without my even being able to form the thought to ask for it, but he takes me anyway, holding me by one hip while he slides himself into me while

groaning loudly because even though if I will live to be a thousand years old, nothing will ever, ever be better than him being inside where everything is perfect. Where I am perfect, and known, and

home at last."Edward," I moan breathlessly, and then say the one thing that is guaranteed to finally push him over the edge into madness. "Hard and fast. Please." Whatever control he might have

had over himself completely abandons him in this moment, and I feel him pound himself into me, pouring out all the anxiety and fear and joy and need that's been built up inside since this whole

ordeal started with every rough thrust as the two of us lose our minds and our ability to speak, calling and answering each other in grunts and moans. I know he would be bruising me with the hold

he has on my hips if I were not half vampire, but I can't seem to stop him, and I can hear my voice trying and failing to form the foulest words I know. If feels so good to finally just let go. The only

word that is even remotely clear through all of this is "don't". In his head I can hear his thoughts saying.....

_'Don't ever scare me the way you did when I found you in the woods. Don't ever leave me. Don't ever stop loving me. Don't ever leave my sight again. Don't ever kept this tight pussy from me for _

_so long again. Don't. Just don't.'_

I'm taking all of this, taking it and accepting it and demanding it, and that fact that these things are going through his mind makes me briefly panic. Holy shit, how is it possible that we have this?

Nobody deserves to be this lucky. But we do and I am and I have to reach one hand down to feel where we are joined in order to give myself some kind of reassurance that this is real, that I am the

girl who gets this. And for a brief moment he stops and stills his thrusting."Please," I moans again. I know from feeling how tightly she's holding me that he's close, I'm close too and I need him to

touch me. So his hands moves down slightly to where we are connected and slick his fingers in my juices then puts them to my clit where I wait in anticipation and release. I wish we could stay here

like this forever. The only reason I'm willing to let go is because I know that we can return, that this feeling that we share will be open to us for the rest of our lives. I will never need more than this.

As I finish this thought I explode and my walls tighten and then I hear Edward say fuck as I feel us both fall together, every ounce of me emptying onto him and him into me in what feels like a never

ending flood, and he is holding me up by my belly and my hip because my legs are shaking. We both collapse to the bed together tired and spent. "I love you," I say, when the words return to me.

It's not enough. What could ever be enough? "Holy cow. I'm so glad we didn't wait another minute for that," he laughs. "I love you too. So much." And unbelievably he is already semi-hard again, but

I know now that we have a few hours and really its been to long and I crave to feel my husband inside me again! With one quick motion I was straddling him and he was hard and waiting at my

entrance. I put my lips to his ear and with the most sexy voice I could muster " I am going to show you HOW much I love you Edward" and with that I slammed down on him earning a loud moan

from him! And that was just the beginning.

* * *

The weeks passing went by in a blur. Everything was finally back to normal. Well as normal as can be. There were a lot of vampires seeking us out to try our diet and it was a little annoying. And

lately I have been very easily annoyed. I wasn't sure what was going on till the morning I started throwing up. I woke in the middle to the night and Edward was holing me to run to the bathroom to

puke up the feeding I had earlier in the day! When I rinsed out my mouth and came back into the room the whole family was there. I instantly put my shield around everyone just as Alice went

looking to the future to see what was going on.

_**'Carsilse had a sonogram in the room and was putting it to my swollen belly. "Well Bella Edward it looks like there are two babies in there not one and that's the reason your **_

_**growing more rapidly this time then you did with Anthony." it was the first time I saw Edward beaming with so much happiness as he said " I'm going to have 2 more kids? Wow! I **_

_**love you Bella!"**_

And with that the vision ended and I layed my eyes on the brightest pair of golden honey eyes with the hugest grin. Then in the next second he was on me kissing me feverishly. "be careful of the

babies Edward!" my mom scolded him and his quickly retreated and look to me with sad eyes. "I'm not breakable and we are fine" I said to him with the hugest grin. I was absentmindedly rubbing

my tummy while saying this because his eyes went straight to it and he came over to me more carefully and put his hand over mine. We stayed like this just starring into each others eyes for a while

until we felt the rest of the family join in and hugs us both. All that came from my family was pure joy of more babies in the house and rose was beaming with pride to become an aunt again, but I

couldn't help feel a little sad for I knew I was getting what she always wanted! " don't even think about it Bella, you and Edward deserve this and I'm just glad I can be a part of it. Yes I'm a little sad

that I cant have any of my own but you let me be so involved that that doesn't even seem to matter cause I feel blessed to be able to share this with you! Don't you dare feel any pity for me cause

I'm enjoying this as should you!!" rose said with as much determination as possible. And it right then and there that I knew this was where I was meant to be and I was meant to share with this

family! I would never again think that I didn't deserve this or I didn't belong, cause I did for the soul purpose of giving this family something they all were looking for: Edward the love that he thought

he was forever going to live with out in a soul mate and the chance to be a father, and the rest to have a chance in that same love and the opportunity to be a part of this family that Edward and I

were destined to have. No NONE of us were cured to be damned to hell but merely each given a role to help the other out in the cards we were dealt in this life and I know now I was placed here to

make my family see this and to have this god of a man to make me feel the same way. I deserved love and happiness and WE deserved a HUGE happy family no matter what or who we were!

_' I couldn't have said it better myself, daughter! Thank you!'_

It was my father who said this while everyone else including Edward looked to me nodding there heads with huge gins on there faces!

* * *

** *** SO THERE IT IS!!! PLEASE SHOW ME SOME LOVE AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!! THANKS FOR STICKING IN THERE WITH ME!!*******


	19. Attention Please

Hey guys I'm back but only to look for a beta for my new story I'm working on! So if any of you guys can help me out or know of someone who can please send them my way or leave me a message! Thanks and I cant wait to get my story out there!


End file.
